A Waltz In Flames
by TinyHearts
Summary: Uchiha Madara is not the sort to settle down with one woman. "Do you see me laughing?" MadaraxOC Madara/OC Pre-Cannon
1. Prologue

_Hello, everyone! :)_  
><em>This is the premiere of my very first Madara fic!<em>  
><em>Please, enjoy and review with some feedback!<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

"Kasume," An elderly woman rasped to her as she whisked the meal for tonight, "help me with these vegetables, dear. My old bones are too frail, I'm afraid."

Smiling the young woman stopped what she was doing and gladly began to slice the assortment of vegetables into julienne pieces, "Of course,"

Being a maidservant, she found opportunities of idle chatter and time with oneself was hard to come by. It was a vicious circle: assist the other women with breakfast, tend the courtyard and tidy in various bedrooms then gather fresh flowers from the garden for the tall, opulent vases in the great hall. Repeat the next morning; rising before the men.

When finished, she took a glimpse outside from a window in the kitchen; it seemed about late afternoon. Kasume made a brief farewell to the old woman and walked in soft steps through the endless corridors inside the safehold.

The main garden and courtyard was absolutely breathtaking at this time of year. She always had a love for spring, when flowers would emerge from the soil after the winter cold and bask in the new sunlight. Trees would cultivate green leaves and a fresh fragrance would remain in the air of cedar wood and rainwater.

When finished sweeping the fallen branches and watering the flowerbeds, she submerged a wooden bucket into a well of water and began to wash the stone steps free of dirt.

In the distance, the Uchiha soldiers could be heard sparring against one another while their leader, Uchiha Madara, stood watch beside his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna. The two males were one of the main points of conversation in the halls among women, besides children and other gossip. Females of all ages admired the two. Izuna, the kind brother; and Madara, the stoic brother.

Generally, older women cherished both Madara and Izuna like sons of their own, while the younger generation adored the brothers for their appearance, strength and position in the Uchiha clan.

Though, she was not entirely of Uchiha blood and this lead to some controversy over her lineage and loyalty. Her father, Uchiha Matsuto, was a pure blood of the clan but he had fallen in love with an average citizen woman from the small neighboring village, Nakaba Ren.

Her father had promised the Uchiha that _his_ blood would outshine his wife's in their newborn daughter, and he was found to be correct to an extent.

Yes, she had dark hair. Brown, not the solid black which came to the noble pure bloods. Kasume was blessed with the ivory, snow-white skin; a well-known trait with all Uchiha and sharp, accented eyes concealed by long, black lashes. She was not born with the Sharingan; most of the women in the clan were not, only very few had that privilege.

The Uchiha acknowledged her as one of their own after her father had pleaded his daughter's case over nineteen years ago. It was an obvious choice, after her father had brought to light that the first woman to bear Uchiha children was not an Uchiha herself.

Whisking the thought away, Kasume plucked tall flowers from the earth and collected them in the cradle of her arm. She had gathered just enough to restock the dying ones in the main hall, then made her way back inside.

Conversation was heard at the other end of the corridor, the loud clanging of armor and shuffle of many footsteps. Having been so preoccupied with keeping the flowers in balance in her arms, she paid no heed to whoever was in front of her.

Until a low rumble was heard from the depths of a masculine chest and immediately, her eyes flew up to meet the impassive face of Uchiha Madara and his legion of soldiers behind him; a literal wave of war armor.

He rose an eyebrow at the bundle in her hands before his eyes returned to her face expectantly. In realization, she bowed lowly, carefully holding the flowers against her.

"Good afternoon, Madara-sama." She murmured, abashed.

He crossed his guarded arms, leadership evident in his stance, "Your direction?"

"The main hall, Madara-sama.." Kasume avoided his scrutiny. A single look from this man, and it felt as if the flames of Hell would engulf her.

His smoldering stare held her in a vice grip until an abrupt release and continuing on his way, the vast array of soldiers following him. Kasume hastily moved out of the way for the men, pressing herself against the sidewall.

She stared after them and observed the way the Uchiha leader's cascading ebony hair swayed with each movement and the brisk pace in his step. He was a glorious sight, truly.

Though, she seemed to have more favor with Izuna. The young, navy haired man was generous and lighthearted to all those around him. He was especially polite to the elders of the clan, both men and women.

Obviously, Izuna inherited the better side of their parents, while Madara was bestowed with a harsh demeanor and distaste for those under him or those working for him. Though, it seemed he kept his younger brother and the majority of his soldiers in high regard.

And so, after replacing the old flowers with the new, Kasume disposed of the dying ones and left to the kitchens again, where she was then given the assignment of arranging the plates onto the table in the dining hall. The table was stretched from one end of the room to the other. Of course, Madara sat at the head of the table with Izuna at his right. An intricate, golden plate must be placed at Madara's seat, she knew this well.

Suddenly, someone she knew quite well stepped into the grand room, "Hello Kasume-san."

She lifted her head and recognized Izuna, standing by the large mahogany double doors, "Izuna-sama," The brunette bowed, to which he smiled.

"It isn't required of you to bow to me any longer." He sauntered to her, curiously observing her work at the table, "It looks rather lavish today." He smiled, to which she smiled back.

Izuna took his assigned seat next to Madara's and placed his arms on the rests, leaning back, "How has your work been?"

"I passed by Madara-sama in the corridor.."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, interested; that familiar smile on his lips.

Kasume folded her hands in front of her and smiled, "I was so preoccupied with holding the flowers from the garden in my arms that I hadn't seen him before me."

"Did you run into him?" Izuna asked, quite amused.

She laughed quietly, "No, thank goodness. I suppose he caught my attention before I could."

"Ah... I see." He quirked.

The two shared a brief smile before Kasume excused herself to help the women with dinner.

**.**

Cleaning bedrooms was not a preferred chore of hers.

Bedroom work was more suited for the women with agile hands. The task of changing bed sheets could be time consuming, and she preferred to take her time with things.

The quicker women hurried and finished the job to accomplish the next one.

Kasume released a tense sigh. Not a preferred chore of hers _at all_...

She finished in one chamber and entered into another at the end of the long hall. The young lady had been tidying for hours, and her muscles were beginning to ache somewhat.

… This room. This room was much more extravagant than the others.

A red and gold silk comforter was laid across the monumental ebony-oak framed bed. The plush, deluxe array of pillows were scattered across the floor carelessly.

Large bookcases lined the opposite wall, dressed with heavy leather bound books and other assortments of little useful items.

Silk drapes embedded with gold filigree and rope curtain ties hung from the stone ceiling, though the long cloth had been drawn over the windows to prevent the intrusion of warm rays of sunlight.

Just like in every other chamber, a large Uchiha insignia was painted on every wall, proudly presenting itself as a constant reminder of Uchiha linage; power and strength.

Stepping further into the tenebrous bedroom with quiet taps of her shoes, she read the title of a grand leather-bound book, which rested on the nightside table; _Divide and Conquer: Trials of the Victorious  
><em>

..It suddenly came to her who might reside in this chamber, and before she could retreat to safer ground, the dark maple double doors came slamming open and the daunting Uchiha Madara strode inside.

* * *

><p><em>Review please and tell me how you think I've done on the first chapter!<em>


	2. Koshimoto

_Sorry, its a little on the short side this week. _  
><em>PS: I will be updating every Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday <em>  
><em>(maybe even Monday if I'm a little behind schedule, but this won't happen too often.)<em>

_OH! And I'd like to thank those who reviewed: **Kuro Nova, Tsukiyomi Zakuro, nightgirl1123,  
>xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx, Yuti-Chan and Cherry Blossom Geisha!<strong>:) Thanks so much!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Koshimoto<span>

He halted in his movements and speculated her presence. Kasume was frozen in fear. Should she explain herself? Or.. stay silent and hope that he ignores her existence completely? Perhaps he will be the first to speak?

"Clean."

With a sharp intake of breath at his command, she nodded and collected his blankets and pillows into a corner of the room and began to remove the sullied sheets.

Kasume could feel his overbearing gaze on her as her back was turned to him. It was obvious by the scent that lingered in the sheets that he had a concubine with him the night before.

She mustered her courage, "...Madara-sama?"

A low hum sounded from his chest.

"May I leave a twig of sandalwood along your bed sheets?"

He locked onto her gaze, "Are you saying I smell vile, _Koshimoto_?"

..._Koshimoto_?

She breathed, "No, Madara-sama. Not at all..."

Madara held her eyes a moment longer before returning to the parchment in his hands, "Do as you please."

Swallowing a build of saliva, she continued her work in his chamber. Restoring several books to their shelves, replacing the elegant blankets and pillows onto his bed and collecting his soiled, war-torn clothing into a wicker basket.

Without another word between them, Kasume left and closed the heavy doors behind her as silent as possible, not wishing to disturb him and his studies.

At a brisk pace, she then went to drop his clothing off with the washing women and with a spare moment to herself, Kasume left to the storage hold and seated herself on an old chair in a desperate attempt to relax herself.

She vaguely recalled the day that Madara had come into power as leader of the Uchiha. At the time, she was sixteen and he had only just recently become twenty years of age. The entire clan had underestimated the possibility of Madara becoming head of the Uchiha, but he had achieved his goal.

Yes, he had exceptional chakra and the demeanor of a true leader, but the elders hadn't felt that he was ready. That he could lead the Uchiha to victory against our rivals and challengers but he had done it, and exceptionally well.

Madara and the Uchiha army had overthrown a great number of shinobi clans across the Fire Country and even a ratio of clans across the border. It was incredible. _He_was incredible.

His dedication was parallel to no other. To the Uchiha, to the sharingan, and to Izuna.

That night, as Madara relaxed between the cool blankets, he frowned as an object came in contact with his bare skin. Diving his hand beneath the sheets, he retrieved the piece of sandalwood left behind by the chambermaid.

Smirking, he placed the shoot onto the nightside table before falling into a sound sleep.

**.  
><strong>  
>"Evening."<p>

Kasume's brunette tresses cascaded over her shoulder as her head swiveled to where Izuna stood. He smirked, sauntering toward her.

"Izuna-sama," She bowed slightly, holding the cleaning rag in her hands, "good evening."

He took a seat at the long table where the Uchiha elders and the two brothers met on occasion to discuss important clan matters, "How are you?"

"Restless.."

"You remind me of Madara." At her baffled expression, he clarified, "He gave the same response when I asked him that question earlier today."

She usually wasn't one to care, or to prod, "For what reason did he give you that answer, I wonder..?"

Izuna smiled and leaned forward on the eloquent table, his elbows resting, "He's training with the men."

"Where's the problem in that?" She pondered, continuing her work.

He responded, "Madara doesn't seem to think that our men are as strong as they should be. He's worried for the future of Uchiha."

"Ah.." She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "Madara-sama has such loyalty and nobility toward the clan."

Laughing, he relaxed against the back of the chair; "Word is that you don't particularly like to gossip about him with the women." He smiled, "It makes me rather curious,"

"I... believe that it's disrespectful to talk about our leader while he is unaware."

"Oh, he's aware."

Kasume blinked, surprised, "... Really? I thought he had little care for what the women did."

Izuna crossed his arms over his chest, "On the contrary, he finds the women as a source of information among the clan. After all, they _do_ know everything that goes on along these walls."

In all honesty, she never would have suspected that Madara would rely on the women for something besides aiding wounds, preparing meals, cleaning and being disposable pleasures.

At the thought, her lips pursed. He wasn't her particular type of man.. at all.

Izuna however…

No... He didn't seem too appealing to her either. Kasume sighed and continued her work under the gaze of the younger Uchiha brother.

The corner of his lip twitched slightly as he observed her.

Interesting, he mused inwardly.

* * *

><p><em>PSS: Koshimoto means <em>female servant _or_ chambermaid_. Madara's such a meanie. ;)  
>REVIEW PLEASE! :) They make my daynight!  
><em>


	3. Clairvoyant

_Sorry, a tad short this week too.  
>Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, :)<em>  
><em>Enjoy,<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Clairvoyant<span>

_War._

The Uchiha seemed to never stop preparing for it; training, sparring, formulating battle tactics. They were always on their guard, braced for anything at anytime and that was exactly how Madara wanted it.

He truly had no complaints with going to war. As an expert of battle, tactician and leader of the Uchiha, he had to have a slight desire for a fight. And he did,

Which is why he was currently training with Izuna to release his built up tension that came with being head of the clan. The two brothers were an equal match for one other. Meeting fists, kicks and clashes of blades in a whirl of strength and force.

Izuna wore a gentle smile as his brother directed a fisted blow to his face. "You know..." He sidestepped and returned with a punch of his own, which Madara avoided with ease.

"What is it? I'm concentrating, Izuna," The older brother grit his teeth,

Flipping backwards then advancing swiftly towards him, Izuna grasped onto his brother's fist, making him stop momentarily, "I'm sure you know of a chambermaid with brown hair, don't you?"

Madara's visage was indifferent for a moment before he swung a kick to Izuna's ribcage, "There are many brown haired chambermaids here, Izuna." Twisting his little brother's hand, Madara flipped him onto his back and said victoriously, "_Clarify_, why don't you?"

Launching up, Izuna tripped him and grinned, shrugging nonchalantly before extending a hand to the now irked Madara, "I heard she swept your room once?"

Madara took his hand and stood at his dominating full height. Brunette chambermaid…

Ah yes... There was one, wasn't there?

Scowling, the elder brother pondered why she was being mentioned until he then replied, "I vaguely remember her. What of it?

With a wide smile, Izuna questioned, "What do you think of her, dearest brother of mine?"

Madara frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "She is a chambermaid. What more am I meant to think of her?"

"She's rather smart and a tad peculiar."

"_Izuna_." His big brother warned.

Laughing, he elaborated, "Apparently, she doesn't gossip about you like the rest of the women. She finds it..." A moment, "disrespectful to speak of her leader behind his back."

This quirked Madara's slight interest. Perhaps the next time she came to clean after him, they would share words.

"She's the demure type. They don't do such things as gossip, Izuna." He went to retrieve his _gunbai_ that had been carelessly thrown by Izuna during their spar.

Izuna awaited his brother's return until responding, "With no doubt, she is more demure around you."

Strapping the fan to his back, Madara stared off into the horizon, "What Uchiha is not?"

At that remark, the younger brother merely smiled. He was the only Uchiha member aside the elders who did not lower a decibel or cower in the presence of the onyx eyed shinobi.

A brotherly smirk adorned Madara's lips as they returned to the stronghold.

**.**

She was sure that one of Madara's outlooks of life was that one must give respect _to __him_, to receive respect _from __him._

And even then, it was difficult to say what amount of respect he would give. Usually, Madara regarded his brother as the most important person in his life, thus earning most of his respect. Then by default, the elders of the clan and following them would be the rest of the Uchiha.

But on this day...

The serenity of the main hall was shattered as the leader of the Uchiha burst through the large mahogany doors, a dark scowl etched into his face. Immediately, she leapt up from her knelling position on the floor to bow at his sudden entrance.

Madara was _enraged_, and swore that all hell would rein upon those who dared to encounter him with any trivial matter. He stormed passed her without sparing a single glance.

In composed strides, Izuna left the room that his older brother had previously stormed out of only moments ago, "Ah, Kasume," A warm smile, "working diligently as usual."

At any other time, she would have returned his smile, "The elders must have said something terrible to infuriate Madara-sama in such a way.."

Sighing, Izuna rubbed his shoulder tiredly, "Well, somewhat."

The two were silent for a moment or so, just listening to the rampage going on down the hall before the younger brother laughed, "Once Madara has had some time to release his emotions on the furniture in his room, everything will return to how it once was."

Her jaw dropped; she had been assigned to clean Madara's chamber today. She did not even begin to imagine what wretched mess there would be in the aftermath.

Kasume wrung her fragile ivory hands, gazing at the opulent marble tile of the main hall. She had been washing the floors before Madara came bolting though. Now, there was a trail of black scuff marks were he had been walking so briskly.

A slow exhale was released before she met with the onyx orbs of Izuna and bowed her head, "Well, I must return to my duties, Izuna-sama."

"Ah, very well. I suppose I should restrain my elder brother. See you, Kasume." He strode off calmly in the direction of Madara. By their attitudes and personalities, Izuna should have been the older brother; he held so much more control over his emotions.

She placed the wooden washing tub beside her as she knelt by the black markings on the marble. This may take some time to clean...

* * *

><p><em>A Gunbai is Madara's war fan that looks like Gaara's gourd flattened by a steamroller.<em>  
><em>Please review for a bigger chapter next week!<br>_


	4. Inferno I

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! :)_  
><em><span>Madara's birthday was on the 24th<span>, so to celebrate _  
><em>his 894385734985th birthday and also as my gift to you <em>  
><em>for Christmas, a longer chapter than usual is here! Yay! <em>

_Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! Enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Inferno I<span>

The moonlight shone brightly into his bedchamber as the woman beneath him moaned sensually, grasping at his skin, "_Madara-sama_.."

With a low growl, he removed himself from within her and released his seed onto the sheets. He breathed heavily as perspiration ran across his muscular frame. He collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes in content.

"That wonderful, Madara-sama.." The voluptuous female on his side cooed as she ran her fingers across the robust crevices on his damp chest.

The Uchiha did not grant her with a response as he settled himself into the blankets and turned onto his side, facing away from her.

"..M-Madara, my love? Was I not pleasing to you?"

A muffled reply came, "Feel free to leave once you're dressed."

The navy haired woman's lip trembled as she threw her elaborately designed robe over herself before storming out his chamber in a huff.

_Marriage_, he scoffed inwardly. Marriage would only refrain him from displaying his true ruthlessness and strength on the battlefield. It also meant that nights such as this one would no longer exist.

_Goddamn those officials._

Rolling onto his back, he glanced at the place where the lustrous woman once laid and his lip drew back from distaste. She hadn't been the most attractive woman he had ever bedded, but she had the right… _assets _to scathe his desire.

Burying his face into his many pillows, he realized how revolting his linen smelt- a toxic mixture of the concubine's pungent perfume and their combined sweat.

...Wasn't that brunette assigned to clean his bedroom earlier? He glanced around the room, spotting the various thrown and destroyed pieces of furniture that were left behind after his outburst. Miraculously, he and the woman made it to the bed without stepping on glass or splinters of wood.

Taking in the amount of wreckage he had done earlier that day, he felt somewhat responsible. It would take that girl an entire day and more to clean all of what he had destroyed.

Madara glimpsed at the small segment of sandalwood she had given him and placed it beneath his pillow in hopes to mask the horrid scent from raiding his nostrils.

He decided that when the sun rose, he would collect what he could of the jagged glass and wood chips before tending to his daily assignments of warfare; but he would be sure to be his chamber when she came to clean the rest. It was about time that they spoke to one another.

**.**

... It was worse than what she imaged. Pieces of broken furniture were thrown in all areas of the room. The books that once lined his shelf were scattered across the floor and his beautiful scarlet drapes were torn and ripped. Everywhere the eye landed was in shambles.

How could she clean all of this in a single day? "Ah, you're here." Was heard from the door as she surveyed the damage.

Madara strode in leisurely, seating himself on a functioning chair that had been brought in earlier that morning. He eased himself into a lounged position; a leg resting on the other, his elbows on the rests as a hand supported his chin. Nonchalant, and so endearing. His lips molded into a loose line as his eyes observed her lethargically.

Gathering herself, "I am to clean your chamber today, Madara-sama."

"I was told that you had orders to come yesterday, Koshimoto. Any particular reason why you did not?" She replied, "Izuna-sama came to me earlier that day. For the sake of my safety, he suggested that I clean today instead."

Madara scowled. _That bloody Izuna._

"Very well. I am no longer in a foul mood, so please," He gestured around the room with a loose hand, "complete your task."

Nodding, she cautiously knelt to the floor and began to gather the many books that had been thrown carelessly. She didn't fail to notice that there was a lack of debris on the floor, though she chose not to question it.

The dark, gallant man relaxed himself, "I've heard that you have no desire in speaking of your leader in secrecy."

Kasume glanced up from the floor, brushing a stray tendril of hair from her sight, "That is true."

"Oh? Enlighten me." The corner of his lip curled into a slow smirk.

She stood from her crouch to place the rather heavy books onto the bookshelves, which had been restored by a craftsman. The furniture that could not be refurbished had been discarded, while alternate pieces were brought to the compound from the nearest merchant village, obviously not any simple shelf or desk- the most expensive; dark cherry wood to accommodate Madara's taste.

She tentatively chose the correct words, her heart wavering just slightly, "Madara-sama is an honorable, reputable man. He is zealous in his objectives as clan head, and is constantly pursuing a prosperous future for his kinsmen..." She asserted while gathering a bundle of ragged linen, "I see no attraction in gossiping."

A gradual chuckle emitted from his chest, "Honorable? Reputable?" His laughter slowly ceased, "Do you honestly think these of me, Koshimoto?"

Dropping the torn sheets into a wicker basket, she stood upright again as she observed her leader, "Yes, I-"

"No." She hadn't even seen him move from the chair. He was immediately before her, his muscled arms trapping her to the wall, "I am _not _that sort of man. I am a ruthless, fierce, spiteful man."

He seized her wrist as their noses touched. A low growl, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I will be lenient simply because you refuse to prattle."

She was suffocating; he was so close- far too close. Releasing a shaky exhale, Kasume nodded uncomfortably.

"..Good."

He remained at the same proximity for another moment or so before leaning away and returning to his seat, all the while musing with a quirk of his lip.

With her new-found ability to breathe, she continued to clean as Madara followed her every movement. Inwardly, she wondered if he would always have this threatening, dark demeanor toward her..

.

"Uchiha councilmen, may I be so bold as to suggest someone?"

The head of the conference allowed it, "Proceed, Izuna."

The younger Uchiha glanced at his brother briefly, who was slouched in a chair apathetically as he eyed nothing in particular, although he was considering on bargaining with the gods above for this senseless gathering to come to an end.

It was simple. He didn't want a wife, and he didn't need one. His eyes lethargically slid to the rows of beautiful, voluptuous women standing at the side of the room, eager to follow at his every beckoned call. He had slept with half of them at least, though only three were decent lovers.

"There is another woman whom I am aware of. She has displayed impeccable loyalty to the clan and its leader." The raven began. Realizing who Izuna was speaking of, the older brother stood up abruptly, knocking the chair off its legs in the process.

He slammed his hands against the table before him, "Committee, pay no heed to what my _dear_ brother says."

An aging Uchiha male silenced him with a pruned hand, "Sit, Madara. We wish to hear your brother speak."

Sneering, the dark haired shinobi picked his chair up from the ground before flopping back into it. Izuna cast him a wry look. Perhaps recommending her would be a ill choice?

"Continue, Izuna." Another councilman encouraged.

"This young woman is merely but a chambermaid in the stronghold, however I have the utmost faith that she has the resolve and the stability to provide healthy heirs for my brother."

Madara rested his legs on the table before him as he muttered, "Exactly; a chambermaid."

One of the four old, wrinkled men who called themselves the council spoke, "Madara, have you met this woman before?"

"I've passed her in the halls once or twice. She's cleaned my bedchamber on other occasions.."

The head of the committee fell silent before glancing briefly at his colleagues, who granted him a few nods, "Very well, Izuna. Since you seem to have much faith in this woman, we will adjoin her to the possible wives."

The onyx-eyed male across the room dug his nails into his sleeve as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, "And what of the other women?"

"They seem to bore you, do they not?"

A scowl painted his face before it gradually developed into a scheming smirk, "Members of the committee, may I make a congenial offer?"

"Very well, Madara. Continue,"

The tyrant of warfare stood and came forward at a leisurely pace, "I request that two weeks are given to determine whether Izuna's suggested woman is inadequate or not."

Nods were seen from the conference affiliates as they complied to his charge, "Agreed. If she meets your desires then you will be required to marry this woman within the year."

A smirk grew onto Madara's lips, but the following sentence shattered his pleased expression, "And if this woman does not carry the weight of your expectations then you will be forced to marry one of the provided women that we have suggested with absolutely _no _negotiations."

Madara's elated visage fell. That certainly hadn't turned out in his favor as he had hoped. Infact, he just may have dug himself deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>READ:<strong> _As a gift to me on this wondrous holiday season, _  
><em>reviews from my beloved readers would be the perfect gifts! :)<em>


	5. Inferno II

_Omg, finally. I finally am confident enough to carry on with the story. Let me appologize for the  
>selfish delay and hiatus, but I am here now to continue where I left off. <em>

_In compensation for your wait, there is a hint of Mada fluff in this chapter. :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Inferno <span>II

She was told what had happened during the meeting with the Uchiha council, and she was more than disheartened.

Yes, she assumed Madara had the proper knowledge of how to be an acceptable husband, but he wasn't the type of man she desired. He was too strict, too cold and downright rude to her and those around him.

It was only the third day of their week together, and he treated her miserably. Izuna attempted to teach his elder brother that he should respect her even if they don't marry, but he was as stubborn as a mule.

The items of necessity were brought from her room into his, as it was required that she be with him at all times for the two weeks. The committee thought it a peculiar idea to have her sleep in his bedroom as well.

Needless to say, she was frustrated; an emotion that rarely became her.

Madara, however, was much more infuriated at the fact that she was by his side constantly. The only times which they were apart was during bathing and when Madara discussed war preparations with fellow comrades of commendable ability.

_Goddammit_, she even slept in the same bed as him; the black-clad shinobi could hardly achieve a moment's peace to himself!

Thankfully she was usually silent around him. He noticed this as he walked by the courtyard, where she was usually found conversing with other women.

_Good, _He sniped inwardly_, the less of that woman, the better…_

"Madara."

He awoke from his reverie, running a callused hand over his face, "What is it, Izuna?"

"I have a proposition for you." The younger brother encouraged as he seated himself in the room, observing the dark-haired shinobi's tense posture.

"Oh? And what would that be, I wonder." He leaned forward in his seat to continue the endless amount of paperwork which had been delivered before him only an hour ago.

Izuna smiled gradually, knowing his elder sibling would not refuse the offer, "You see, there are only three more days until you will be forced into a marriage that you want no part of."

He scowled, "…Get to the point, Izuna."

"Since you have not taken a liking to Kasume, I suggest another approach."

"And that is?"

"Well, you have hardly spent anytime alone with her, and so-"

"I spend every goddamned minute with her. The woman sleeps in my bed." Madara quipped, raising his eyes from the parchment to meet his brother's gaze.

Sighing, Izuna caressed his forehead, "You misunderstand, my brother.. Have you ever actually spoken to her?"

The head of the clan remained silent. No, he had not had a single conversation with the brunette, who even now continued to clean their bedroom.

"Hardly." Madara responded, continuing his work, "She's too quiet, and I am not one to strike meaningless conversation."

"Then give the conversation a meaning." The navy-haired male offered.

The quill in Madara's hand was placed on the table rather roughly, "Enlighten me. What do I have to gain from speaking to her?"

"If you meet with her this afternoon and take part in a worthwhile conversation, then I will gladly complete the remainder of your work for today." Izuna bargained persuasively.

Chewing his bottom lip, the older brother tapped a finger against the mahogany oak desk. It was certainly an attractive offer. All he had to do was share a few words with the girl, and his grueling work would be passed onto a willing Izuna.

_Perfect._

"Very well." Standing from the chair, Madara walked around the desk to rest a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "I shall leave this to you."

Nodding, Izuna seated himself where his sibling once was and continued where he left off, a smile on his lips. This was turning out quite nicely.

**.**

He had finally found her washing the stone steps in the garden. Madara leaned against the masonry wall with crossed arms, observing idly as she scrubbed the dirt in gradual circles before washing away the soap suds with water from the wooden bucket at her side.

Truthfully, he was hoping that she would notice him standing there so he would not have to be the one to speak first, but as fate would have it, she did not. With a grunt of displeasure, he removed himself from the wall and began to stride toward her knelt form on a dry area on the ledge.

As he came closer to her, she noticed a figure in total black approaching. Within seconds, he stood before her; his shadow providing a relief from the overbearing sun.

She put down the scrubbing brush before standing to flatten out the creases in her smoky blue dress. She was about to speak, but he wasted no time in getting to the objective, "I would like you to accompany me for a walk."

"… _Pardon me_?"

Madara nearly sneered, "You are well aware of what I said. Will you join me or not?"

She glanced down at the dirtied steps, murmuring quietly, "I still have work that must be done.."

"That can easily be taken care of." He concluded as he snapped his fingers in the direction of another woman who was cleaning in the garden. At being beckoned, she paused her task of sweeping branches.

The woman approached, boom in hand as she bowed before the clan leader, "Yes, Madara-sama?"

"Clean this. She has other things to tend to."

The woman made no response, but simply knelt down to the stairs and began brushing away the blotches of dirt and grime left behind by the rain and the men after their training sessions in the fields.

"There. Will you come with me now?"

She was left speechless. Why had he done that for her? Why go to such lengths just to have her accompany him for a walk?

".. Yes, I suppose.." Kasume complied, wiping her damp hands on her dress before brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Good." He began to walk and she moved to keep with his pace. Noting this, Madara slowed to keep in time with her; his legs were far longer and more muscular than hers which would give explanation to her slower strides.

Folding her hands before her, she observed nature at its finest. It was nearly the end of spring, so the beautiful flowers and greenery were both flourishing nicely. Bird chirped merrily in the air as they raced around in the blue sky above them.

This was.. pleasant, she had to admit. Simply walking along side Uchiha Madara like this was better than constantly cooking or cleaning a bedchamber.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked from beside her and she glanced at him briefly. His gaze met hers and she hastily averted her sight. There was a relentless heat in his eyes that made her tense and short of breath.

_Did he have that effect on everyone, or solely on her?_

She smiled gingerly, "Yes, I am."

In all honesty, he was quite pleased with the turn out of events. Madara had genuinely thought that it would be a hassle simply to get her away from cleaning, though she happen to be willing to get away from it, and the change of pace away from his own routine of paperwork was refreshing.

He scoffed slightly, "That is the first time you've chosen not to speak in hushed tones around me,_ Koshimoto_. Any particular reason why?"

A sigh was released from her. _Back to the name-calling?_

"Would you prefer if I continued, Madara-sama?" She breathed while studying the way the corner of his lip curled in frustration at her revert to whispers. The fair-skinned young woman nearly laughed at the sight.

"No, I would prefer it if you spoke to me as any other. You should not be frightened of your own clan leader."

Kasume smiled, not only showing on her lips but in her eyes as well, "Very well, Madara-sama."

He regarded her for a moment before he returned his sight to the dirt pathway ahead, "_Hm_.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong> I was so nervous about this update! Tell me what you think of things so far, my friends._  
><em>Tell me what you would like to see happen! Give me your comments for a speedy update! :)<em>


	6. Inferno III

_Hi all! Sorry, I know I'm the worst. ):  
>But after reading the latest chapter with young Madara, I knew I had to jump on this! Woo! He's so cute!<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Inferno III<span>

It seemed that as soon as the two persons were beginning to harmonize with one another, Madara simply had to open his rather petulant mouth, and burn the impressive progress they had made..

"I am taking part in a duel amongst the best men this clan has to offer. Many Uchiha come to bet on the challengers and participate, while others merely attend to watch the bloodshed." Madara spoke as they walked together in courtyard, "I want you to be there."

For a several days, the surprisingly tolerable clan leader had taken time away from the grueling work in his study to seek out the demure brunette out and request that she took part in a leisurely stroll through the compound with him. He was yet to take her past the towering gates of the stronghold, where war and pestilence waited. Leaving the grounds were ill advised from Izuna.

_"Her gentle eyes and tender heart are not meant to see such things, brother."_ He recalled his sibling stating. In honesty, the ebony haired shinobi thoroughly agreed.

She glanced up at the bright blue sky, not a single cloud visible. A perfect day. "May I ask why you requested me?"

"You have not seen me in combat, Koshimoto," His dark gaze slid to her, "You have yet to see the capabilities of your leader."

Coming to an abrupt stop, Kasume turned to face him, "… I'm afraid I will have to decline your generous offer, Madara-sama"

It took all of his will not to bark a reply at her, "_What_?" He had so _kindly_ invited her to observe him while he performed his duty as a shinobi and as Head of the Clan, and she dared to reject him? Any other woman would be groveling at his feet to be given the proposal of attending at his request.

Ah… And perfect timing. Izuna simply happened to be meandering through the halls as this slight feud began to simmer into a boil.

"I simply have no desire to watch men tearing at each others throats for sport. Violence does not appeal to me."

Replying with a hint of malice, the man took a single taunting step and suddenly towered over her, "_This is an event of Uchiha custom_, passed throughout history. You'd do well to understan-"

Izuna halted his strides as he finally approached the two, a jovial smile on his lips, "Ah.. A slight banter? What might be the cause, I wonder?" He glanced at his sibling with the ever-present smile, "Brother?"

Squaring his shoulders as he stood straight and distanced himself from the small woman, Madara snapped a reply, "_Nothing_." He swiveled on his heel so roughly that it seemed the stones whined as he stalked off in the opposite direction.

Her eyes followed him as he retreated and couldn't help but wonder why he was so callous and irritable all of the time..

"Forgive my brother," Izuna rubbed the back of his neck idly, "There has been a disturbance lately among the brethren in the guardhouse. I know he would greatly appreciate it if you came to watch him compete."

Kasume observed the quirk of a smile on his lips as she thought of what to say. Izuna was truly worried about his brother and the impact of the duties the clan had on him. Both men cared deeply for their bloodline.

"I have tasks to attend to; I do not know how Madara-sama thinks I can simply drop these duties to watch him.."

"On the contrary," He grinned, knowing he had her, "None of the women are required to work on the day of the competition. Many will be cheering for their husbands and sons."

She tapped the toe of her shoe against the square stones in thought, "Why have a competition? So Madara-sama can flaunt how adept he is compared to the rest of the soldiers? I'd rather not…"

"You're admitting he's adept at what he does?" Izuna smirked. She nipped her lip.

"Well, he must be if he is clan leader, and if the rumors are true.." She gazed off to the side, "I believe he will only be demonstrating his superiority.."

The younger sibling hummed, "Perhaps you should come to see for yourself if that is true. You'll understand that he's a better man and leader than he happens to make himself out to be."

She began to feel guilt slither into her. Clearly, Izuna had high hopes and respect for his brother. Maybe she would give the older Uchiha another chance, even after how harsh he was to her earlier..

However, if he was that brash with her again…

"…I may attend.."

He smiled, his hand clasping onto hers briefly, "Thank you. I know he will appreciate it."

As he left, she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before a sigh escaped her. What was going on lately… ?

Eventually, night fell and after dinner had been served she found herself reading in the room that she and Madara currently shared. However, it was more her room than his because he hadn't been in this room since the day she had been assigned to sleep there. Idly, she wondered where he had been sleeping. In his study? In Izuna's chamber? Probably not, the younger Uchiha would boot him out at the notion.

Maybe he had been sleeping in the beds of the remarkably beautiful Uchiha women, sharing nights of passion for the past two or so weeks.

She shifted in the cushioned seat before pursing her lips in mild irritation..

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to take her belongings and leave the clan leader's bedroom. The sheets at a certain smell to them; the day she had accidentally run into him, she recognized the scent as the same. Sandalwood, pine and maple with a hint of spice and Madara's natural male essence.

Whenever she tried to leave, Izuna would hear her as she moved her things and immediately stop her, insisting that she give it time to get use to.

In all honesty, she didn't care what the elder sibling was up to at this moment. He could be jumping off a cliff for all she cared..

**.**

"A-Ah..! Ma-.."

He growled as the arms of the woman beneath him encircled around his neck, tugging at his ebony mane of hair to pull his lips toward hers, but he kept his face buried in the pillow beneath her head, refusing to surface.

The woman's nails scraped over his muscular arms before lifting her hands over her head, her ragged breathing against his ear.

She smiled in bliss, her hands running over the back of the ebony haired male as they were on the edge of having intercourse. She felt so wonderful. The leader of the clan wanted _her_ above all of women!

But he couldn't focus on the passionate endeavor.. That damned brunette _woman _possessed his thoughts from the barely clothed female underneath him.

She placed a hand to his cheek, giving the shinobi a clear view of her breasts, "Please.. Make love to me?"

… _Goddamnit._

Abruptly, he rose from the woman's bed and hastily straightened out his clothing before running a hand through his tumbling hair, a frown against his face.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't even bother to spare her a look, "I have other things to attend to." Madara spoke as he quickly left the woman's bedroom, walking down the hallway at a brisk pace with his long legs.

Goddamn her. Goddamn Izuna. Goddamn Council!

A sneer pulled at his lips as he finally arrived at the mahogany doors to his bedchamber. Where he knew she was.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, I know I'm the worst but please review. :) I may keep going if the reviews are plentiful. In the meantime, take this Madara cookie.<em>


	7. Inferno IV

Chapter 7: Tyrant IV

It was rather peculiar. The look on the clan leader's face upon walking into the room to find the entirety of her naked backside facing him as she was caught while getting changed into her sleeping gown.

He was at a loss for words as the two simply stood there, trapped in time. Madara's jaw had dropped long ago it seemed, and the glimmer of abashed embarrassment in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

The man tried to string a sentence together, but was only left gaping. Finally, a scream echoed though his ears.

"Ah.. I.. Get out!"

Immediately, he slammed the door closed and was overwhelmed confusion before it developed into infuriation. How had she dare kick him out of his own chamber? Foolish woman should have warned him that she would be absolutely nude before entering. It was still his bedroom, what made her think she could simply change out in the open like that?

His teeth clamped down on the frail skin of his inner lip as his hands shook uncontrollably. Madara had received a full view of her behind, entire back and long legs; all coated in milky white skin..

He had also gotten a glimpse of the very outer curve of her breast.

Sneering, he barked a string of profanities.

Seconds later, the mahogany doors to his bedchamber opened, revealing her fully clothed in the long slip. He observed her expression, a mess of embarrassment and frustration.

"What makes you think you can simply undress when and wherever you wish?"

"It was _not_ wherever and whenever, Madara-sama, " She sniped in retort, ensuring that she was securely covered, "I was changing in the room that you have not entered since the council's decision, and I was doing so because I was planning on sleeping sometime tonight."

His hand launched out and gripped her forearm, "You think you can talk to me like that?"

"I believe it was _you_ who walked in on _me_.." She said, "A nude woman, Madara-sama."

The clan leader retorted angrily, "That has no validation in the matter! I am the head of the Uchiha clan, I can do what ever I wish at anytime_, Koshimoto_. Don't forget it."

Her facial expression leveled, "Madara-sama, I had thought we were passed such names."

It was true; in the past several weeks, the two individuals had become rather close as they each learnt more about the other. One _could_ call them friends, under the correct circumstances.

"I will address you whoever I wish." He said, releasing her arm and storming into the bedroom. His eyes caught her day clothing that had been folded neatly and placed on the chair in the corner.

Turning, he glanced at her briefly before swiftly taking hold of the hem of his shirt and lifting the garment over his head, "I will be sleeping here tonight."

She froze for a moment before hastily grabbing onto her clothing, "Very well, I will find another room to stay the night in,"

"Have I permitted you to leave?"

She looked away as he was now shirtless and working on the fold of his pants, ".. No, Madara-sama. I only assumed you wanted your privacy."

"You were assigned to sleep in my bed, in my chamber, and now when I decide to join you, you retreat?"

"…No, Madara-sama." She managed. Oh Lord, what was happening..

He slid into the bed while pulling the blankets over his lower half, leaving his torso bare, "Sleep then."

Demurely, she nodded and set her belongings down on the chair again before going to the side of the bed farthest from the doors. She edged in, wrapping the blankets around herself as she laid her head down on the comfortable pillows. Much more pleasant than the ones from her room before all of this misery with the council.

Looking up at him, he too was laid back and she noticed that his eyes were shut and Madara was aiming to get some rest, without prevail.

Ohh, this was awful… Her face tingled with spurts of heat.

A loud exhale was heard from the shinobi as they both laid there. Finally, the man spoke amongst the silence of night, "..It was not my intention to walk in while you were undressing." He bit, "Nor had I meant to address you as Ko-"

A small smile nipped at her petal lips. Perhaps he could be sweet; on his own time. "Apology accepted."

A irate grumble was heard before the two fell asleep,

When Kasume awoke, the ebony haired shinobi was no where to be found. She appreciatively took this time to bathe in peace, thoroughly soaking her skin and washing with sweet scented bath oils. She had woken up in the middle of the night and had turned on her side to continue sleeping. She had glanced down and found Madara's warm hand firmly placed against the curve of her waist, an eased expression on his usually scowling face.

He looked like a young child..

She had often been told by the elders in the clan of what kind of children Madara and Izuna were when they were very young. The women often claimed the two boys were very sweet and quite humourous.

Izuna was always helping the ladies in the kitchens by cutting firewood for them, and would receive a bun filled with sweet anko paste in return for his help. Madara didn't help the women in the kitchens too often; he preferred to watch his father and the other shinobi train for battle, or go wondering off into the woods sometimes for hours, only returning when he got hungry.

Apparently, Madara had been a much happier person when he was small. Izuna had practically stayed the same, but could easily become stern and serious when the appropriate situation arose.

War had changed them. The two brothers and many other children of the clan were obligated to fight for their surname against various other clans along the country. Many if not all of the females were spared this fate, and sought to learning how to cook, clean, and tend to simple wounds when the men returned from battle.

She had been one of these women, and therefore hadn't particularly taken the time to know exactly who Madara or Izuna were. Of course, she had heard of the two brothers, but never seen them. Almost like ghosts; hearing stories about them, but never actually in that moment.

Of the very few young women who had seen the two siblings, you could tell by the way the spoke about them that they were both incredibly attractive, even at such an age. Kasume often heard the other girls fawning about their impressive shinobi skills and their remarkably handsome faces. At the time, she didn't really know what to think of the mysterious duo.

Kasume recalled how his palm felt against her waistline. Warm, large and probably a bit callused. She had swallowed heavily before glazing up at his face again. Some of his dark hair was in his face, so she had gently brushed it away, being careful not to wake him.

He hadn't woken up, but had mumbled something incomprehensible before licking his bottom lip a bit, then drawing them closer together. His face was buried in her hair, and his warm shallow breath caressed her neck.

The brunette believed it was at this point when she realized that she was in love with Uchiha Madara..

Snapping out of her reverie, she stepped out of the wooden tub before wrapping herself up in a large towel, then changing into a very simple and patternless stormy blue yukata for the competition being held today. She slipped on her shoes, then stepped out of the shared room.

Trekking down the hallway, she came across a group of young women her age -or perhaps a slight bit older- making their way to the courtyard. Following them, she found that the majority of the clan was already present and seated to bear witness to the upcoming matches.

"Ahh! Kasume!"

She looked to the other side of the courtyard to find Izuna ushering her over, fully dressed in his war attire. Apparently, he was participating too.

"Glad you're here." He smiled as she reached him, "This seat has been reserved for you by Madara." The young shinobi gestured to a cushioned seat surrounded by various other members of the clan who were of importance, mainly scholars and the councilmen. She spotted the head medic and his two disciples ready and waiting on the sidelines to attend any of the injured.

Taking her appointed seat, she glanced around the large area for Madara, but could not see him amongst the many spectators.

She heard Izuna look far off before laughing slightly from behind her, "He already knows you're here."

Kasume said nothing in reply, but kept gazing around at all of the many Uchiha coming to view the event, all excited and cheering on their family members from afar.

He rested a hand against her shoulder, leaning down to her ear, "I must go now, the tournament is about to begin. Watch for Madara's battle, yes?" A charming grin caressed his face before he quickly made it towards other combatants just as a very formally dressed announcer stepped into the center of the red ring of dirt and sand. Taiko drums began to rumble softly while the event and fighters were announced, the cheering from the spectators rising as their favourites stepped forward when announced.

The crowd cried exceptionally loud for their leader. As he stepped forward, his eyes finding hers. After a moment or so, a gentle smile began on her lips. He held her eyes for a second longer before the corner of his lip pulled into a smirk. Their unspoken words did not go unnoticed by the several council members surrounding the brunette young woman.

Seemed things were proceeding along nicely.


	8. Tyrant I

_Someone made a rather silly comment, but this person was not registered so I could not reply to them. It was about Madara's and Izuna's hair color and how it wasn't navy, or something of that sort. Please do me a favor, anyone reading this. Go onto Google Images and search for either brother and look at their hair in photos that belong to the anime. CASE. CLOSED._

_Also, something about how the Uchiha clansmen weren't afraid of Madara. I bet most were; he seems to have a bit of a wild temper, and often times very ruthless. Anyway.. ONTO THE CHAPTER._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Tyrant I<span>

Blood sprayed across the dirt and sand as a kunai knife was embedded into an Uchiha shinobi's arm by the great leader's younger brother. There had been several captivating matches up until this point, each filled with blood and kinsmanship. Each competing solider did their absolute best to come out on top to have the chance at sparring with Madara.

The crowd cheered and hollered at the sight of the strength and capability from the two men in the circle. Izuna had achieved first blood of the round.

Her sight shifted toward the ebony maned man sitting by his other kinsmen. She could see the faith he held for his young brother in his eyes as he too observed the battle. Almost as if someone had yelled out that she had been watching him, his gaze flashed toward her.

A slight bit embarrassed for staring, she returned her attention to the match. Izuna was smiling as he and the other male fought for dominance, clearly quite happy to have the upper hand. She felt someone shift closer to her, "Kasume-san, correct?"

She turned her head slightly upon being spoken to. It was one of the council members, judging by his attire of formal hakama pants with the Uchiha emblem embroidered on the cloth on his back and shoulders.

"Yes, I am she." The brunette responded. This man seemed mousy, like he made it a hobby to pry into other peoples business but hid it behind a meek attitude. Now she had a slight inkling as to why Madara did not appreciate the councilmen too much..

He scooted a bit closer to her, "You know, Kasume-san, I believe this is the last day for Madara-sama to make his decision of whether or not to wed you. Were you aware of this?"

Ah, she had totally forgotten about the deal the head of the clan had struck with the committee… She was sure it had also slipped Madara's mind, "Forgive me, I had forgotten.."

"Yes," He smiled, "If Madara-sama does not make his choice by tomorrow morning, I'm afraid he must marry another woman of the clan. I'm sorry to inform you of this on this day of the festivities.."

"No, no.." She shook her head, glancing back to the arena briefly, "It's alright. I already knew of the circumstances should Madara-sama not choose in time."

The man followed her sight to observe the fight a second longer before inquiring, "Do you and Madara-sama speak often?"

She looked toward the Uchiha leader, who was rising from his seat and began stepping out onto the bloodied sand. The many brethren of the clan roared to cheer for him as he and another man –a pointman in his war formations- greeted each other before falling into ready stances. She faltered, "Not quite.."

"Unfortunate." The man tisked.

Madara lethargically glanced to where Kasume was sitting, his gunbai in hand as he stood across from his opponent. A demure smile developed on her delicately painted lips, wishing him luck. His sight stayed on her until the announcer bid the match to begin.

The elegantly lethal Uchiha leader and the warman by the name of Uchiha Endo stood still before one another. This man was especially skilled with dual blades of any kind, and was well deserving of his position as pointman in wars against rival clans.

"Forgive me, I have not introduced myself," The nobleman smiled, "My name is Uchiha Juiro; I am a member of the council, however not quite as respected as the others just yet. I only began my time with the committee two months past."

She nodded, her eyes still on the match as she tried to keep up with the two shinobi, "I see.."

Juiro eyed her as she remained focused on the battle, "You see, my younger sister has quite the eye for Madara-sama; as do many of the women within these walls."

Exhaling briefly, she turned her head so their eyes could meet, her hair cascading down her shoulder, "Both your sister and these women have every reason to yearn for our leader's affection."

Hopefully, the man would leave the conversation at that. But of course, he didn't.

"Has Madara-sama shown any sort of amorous feeling toward you?"

She glanced down at her hands in her lap before returning her sight to the man she had shared a bed with the past night. She recalled that his skin -what little of it that touched her own- had been warm albeit a bit callused from all the fighting. His large hand had tentatively and rarely ghosted over her arm and shoulder, not daring to actually make contact. However, he had managed to slip up once or twice and the pads of his fingers would occasionally caress her.

She repeated Juiro's question in her head. Had Madara shown any amorous feelings toward her?

Of course, the man was rude, menacing, and rather enjoyed humiliating her it seemed. There were most definitely times when she wished the man were dead, or dying. But indeed, she loved him.. and would probably be with him until her dying breath. But she had no inkling as to how the ebony haired warlord felt, and so for the sake of his reputation, and to avoid possible conflict should he chose a different wife, she replied, "Ah… No, he hasn't."

Juiro folded his hands in his lap, nodding, "How disappointing.. I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips. This man wasn't sorry at all.

Looking to the match, she had managed to catch the sight of Madara sliding the tip of a piercing blade across the abdomen of the fellow clansman, causing the cloth to rip and the skin to split apart, the blood leaking down his abdomen. The crowd grew restless at their leader landing an impressive strike.

"It would probably be for the best, you know." Juiro commented, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. The hot breath from his mouth causing her to inch away slightly, "There are plenty of other eligible Uchiha men out there for you to choose from - after Madara-sama has chosen his new wif-"

"Kasume." A voice suddenly broke out from behind the two. Thankful for the interruption, she turned to see that it was Izuna, extending his hand out to her, "Come along, there are better places to view the match this way."

She was so grateful that he was here. Any more time spent around this man around and she felt like she would have begun to wish him dead at his cruelty. But was he really being that way, or perhaps he was jus t bringing her back to reality?

Quickly, she placed her hand into his while gathering her skirt and bid a hasty goodbye to Juiro. The two then made their way down the polished wooden steps of the amphitheater. Izuna's hand remained lifted so she could steady herself down the steps, "You best be wary of Jurio.. That man can be malicious."

"Do you know him personally, Izuna-sama?"

For the first time, Kasume saw a look that resembled a sneer cross the younger Uchiha's usually charming face, "He believes the Uchiha are fighting for naught. That those who go to war and die to protect our kin are fools. What he doesn't realize is that this compound would be left to dust and rubble without us."

Her lips parted slightly in awe of the pride in Izuna's words while they walked together. Both Uchiha brothers were so sincere and passionate in their cause to protect their own.

"It's no wonder he became a council member," Izuna scoffed, "Too afraid to fight on the front lines.."

She smiled, her eyes softening, "I don't believe I've ever seen you like this."

"Yes, the state I am in is quite rare." He agreed, but stopped and turned to her, "But to protect you, and those children of my brother's that you will one day bear deserve the utmost protection at any cost." They stood there for a moment longer, then turned to continue their walk.

Her face felt flushed, touched by his words, "Izuna…"

Before she could continue, they stopped at where Madara had been sitting before the match, "Here we are. Take Madara's seat, he'll be thrilled to see you there." He thought briefly, "Well.. as thrilled as that brother of mine can appear."

She folded her dress underneath her knees and sat down on the decorative crimson silk pillow, "Thank you."

"I have another match soon after Madara's. I can watch here with you until then,"

Kasume smiled at him and looked on tentatively at the battle between the two men. Izuna spoke with certainty, "Don't believe a word he said."

She turned her sight toward him as he continued to watch the match with a solid expression. She was surprised he had been listening for so long to what Jurio had been saying.

"You heard the conversation?"

"I did. Don't believe any of it, Kasume. My brother may not have said what he feels, but I know him better than anyone else." He told her sincerely, looking her in the eye, "He likes to act like you mean little to him, but he's become attached. Too attached to back out now."

Her voice quivered on its own accord, "Izuna.." A single droplet ran down her ivory cheek, but was quickly wiped away by the younger brother.

"We had better hope he hadn't see your tears just now. Who knows what he may do." Izuna smiled brightly.

They directed their attention back to the battle just as Madara had claimed victory of the match. The fellow clansmen were roaring in praises for the winner, but still congratulating Uchiha Endo on his efforts and good sportsmanship. The two men gave a swift nod in respect to each other from across the arena. Madara's eyes found hers and she smiled brightly at him, proud of his achievement.

A look of mute bewilderment briefly crossed his face before a gradual genuine smile replaced it, but then quickly disappeared. Holstering his gunbai onto his back, he made his way around the amphitheater to greet the two, "..I believe you're in my seat."

Madara didn't know why for the life of him, but for some reason the delicate woman before him was all smiles, "Am I? Forgive me, Madara-sama." She rose to move but a warm hand was laid against her lower back.

"Don't bother." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring at the tarnished sand in the arena. It was certainly a messier view from where they were, "I'll stand if need be. You sit."

She was divided between being flattered and charmed by his chivalrous act of giving up his seat for her, or feeling mistreated by being told to sit like a mutt. By observing the expression on his visage, he had meant the gesture to be considerate.

Izuna stood from his place beside her, straightening out his clothes, "No need, brother. My match will be in a bit, so you'd best sit and relax." He sent a jovial smile to Kasume and then his older sibling, "See you both later on,"

Just before leaving, he murmured into Madara's ear, "Today is the last day. I hope you haven't forgotten." The two brothers eyed each other briefly, "They have been watching her like hawks, waiting to tear her apart."

With that, Izuna left the amphitheater. Madara stood a moment longer and considered his words carefully. His eyes flickered across the area, seeing various councilmen speaking in hushed tones while peering at the brown and ebony haired individuals.

"Madara-sama? Is something wrong?" She inquired while looking up at him. He shook his head, a deep vibration humming in his chest to brush the question off and sat cross-legged on the decorated pillow next to her, his gunbai laying flat on the floor behind them.

Brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes, she glanced at him as he stared straight forward, seemingly deep in thought.

"Congratulations," Kasume praised, having quite a difficult time looking directly at him, "on your win."

This snapped him out of his reverie to watch her carefully. He nodded, not too sure what else to do. Finally, the matches had begun again and everyone's attention was regained.

Halfway through a battle, Madara moved himself closer to where she was sitting and resumed watching the fight.

The fair skinned woman noticed and smiled despite the slight awkwardness in his movements. No, Madara wasn't an overly romantic man, but she was more than willing to accept that.

She could only hope that he would somewhat say the same for her.

* * *

><p><em>Get dat review for beautiful naked Madara. WHAT? Who said that? _<em>


	9. Tyrant II

_I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to finish. I've been working on my studies for quite a bit, and then when I opened the file where I  
>store the chapters, I looked back what I had written and didn't like it, so I decided to re-write. Again, sorry for the wait and thanks so much<br>to everyone who takes the time to review. You're the best.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Tyrant II<span>

"Your hands."

The man seated in front of her held her hand in his own. Looking along the tree line, her attention returned to him- a smile against her lips, "Hmm?"

Madara was fixed on her delicate fingers, marveled by the smooth texture and creamy white colour. How could a woman who did nothing but clean and cook all day have such remarkably perfect hands? His eyes slimmed, thinking idly as they sat together in the courtyard.

Night had well fallen across the sky, and there were only three or four others roaming about on the grounds. An occasional guardsman or elderly couple taking a brief stroll to enjoy the night air. The entire stronghold was basked in the moon's light, with few lanterns lining the way along the walls. The trees swayed in the cool air, sending a few loose leaves cascading to the cobblestone ground.

He regarded her as her eyes followed the flickering flame of the torch nearby, the warm glow of the fire accentuating her features.

..Perhaps this woman would not be such a terrible wife.

"Madara-sama?" She declared, "You've been holding my hand for quite some time."

The purred, looking her in the eye with his own onyx ones, "Oh..? Is it forbidden?"

Kasume laughed mutely, "It may be."

"Under whose rule might I ask?" The ebony haired shinobi inquired, "Certainly not my own."

She dared to ask it- that same delighted smile ever present, "Why would that be, Madara-sama?"

The amusement in his eyes remained, albeit hidden. A deep rumble resonated from his lined mouth as he responded silkily, "I would not be so ludicrous to make such a decree."

She struggled to leer away from his piercing gaze. Her eyes returned to him, heeding that his hadn't quite finished their exploration. She straightened, swallowing the lump in her throat. His demeanor didn't give away anything he was evaluating.

Inspecting hand being held in his larger one, he ran his thumb over her fingers. Madara considered the decision he would make the following morning. He surveyed her again. Would she be the one to take his side, no matter what hardship or trouble he may face?

Would he honor and protect this woman? Give his life in return for hers?

Her hazel eyes traveled across his face, pursuing his thoughts and emotions. Admitting defeat, her sight fell to their somewhat conjoined hands. Her finger began gently tracing the outline of his callus hand.

No, he certainly didn't have an issue with that display of affection. Madara had an urge to kiss this woman.

Raising his unoccupied hand, he reached to cup behind her neck, his fingers entangling in her silk hair. He leaned forward and watched as brief awe overcame her before accepting him. Her frame shook ever so slightly in anticipation as her eyes fluttered closed. His eyes slimmed as his lips meet her own. Slowly, his lids shut and focused solely on kissing the woman before him.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and wasn't too sure how to process the situation coherently.

Madara forced himself to remove his lips from hers. He observed closely as her eyes gradually opened, a variety of emotions flickering across her face.

His rejoicing pride flared up at this, but said nothing of it. Standing, he brought her up with him while their hands remained entwined, "Come, it's getting colder."

Madara lead them inside where the candles were dimly lit in small lanterns. They remained quiet as possible, for many fellow clansmen were sleeping soundly with their families in nearby chambers. Moving down the extending hall, they arrived at the room.

She sat on the bed and removing the slippers from her feet while he ignited the hearth.

Having changed into a slip, she settled beneath the blankets and rested on her side. Kasume studied him pulling off the black long sleeved shirt from his sculpted torso, the weapon satchel on the loose belt around his waist, and other various weaponry.

He smirked while she watched. Finally after the blades had been stripped of him, he tucked a knife beneath his pillow and slid under the thick blanket.

Madara snaked a hand around her waist, "For warmth."

Her gaze remained on the man beside her before her eyelids drooped closed, a smile against her face. The shinobi remained watching her a while longer before he brushed the tip of his nose against hers and fell asleep.

Dawn had risen quickly, and Izuna awoke to the sound of birds whistling outside his window.

Every morning, an elderly Uchiha woman would sit on a stone bench in the courtyard and throw seeds to the birds. Izuna would always stop by to greet her when headed to the east district.

Unfortunately, the old woman would confuse the two brothers and consistently addressed him by his older brother's name, and would address Madara as Tajima - their father's name.

Stepping out of his home, he kindly greeted the old woman with a smile that reached his eyes. He had a soft spot for the elderly woman. She was very sweet to the two brothers as children, but the younger sibling had doubt that she remembered.

"Hello Shio-san, how are you this morning?" He approached her, careful not to spook the nearby munching birds.

"Hmm? Ahh! Madara-kun!" She squinted, leaning forward slightly, "Oh, I'm quite fine. It surely is a beautiful day today."

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "I am Izuna, Shio-san.. But yes, it is lovely weather."

She cupped her weathered old cheek, "Oh! Forgive me! I can hardly tell these days, you know."

"It's quite alright." He laughed sheepishly.

"Your brother is going to marry soon, no?" She tossed some seeds to the famished birds and cackled, "Is he nervous about being wed?"

"I have no doubt about that." Izuna smiled, bidding a nod to her before continuing toward the east building.

He entered the hallway leading toward Madara's chamber, catching wind of an argument being held. Drawing nearer, he laid eyes on his older brother and Kasume in a heated discussion right outside of their room. Picking up his pace, he jogged down the remainder of the hall and stopped before the two.

"..How can you say such awful things?"

"Ah, you mean the truth?"

"It is _not_ the truth! The women do an equal amount of work within the compound as the men do, Madara-sama. In our own way.. "

His head inclined toward her with malice on his tongue, "Oh? Do you think they could scrub the dirt off the bottom of my sandal for me?"

She remained frozen, her mouth agape by the bitterness in his tone, "You are… unbelievable…"

"Enlighten me. Am I the first man you have ever kissed? I have been contemplating your virtue for some time."

Kasume quickly looked to Izuna, who didn't say a word but shift his gaze between the two. After a moment, she replied abashedly, "..You are."

A slow melodic laugh erupted through the man, "Which would then come to my understanding that you have never been _taken_ by a man, have you?"

"I… No, I have not."

"Therefore… you are a girl, not a _woman_. Do not make yourself to be something which you are not."

Izuna saw her awestruck expression and felt it was right to interrupt them there, "This merely means that Kasume-san is a reserved young woman, brother."

He ignored the existence of his younger sibling as his eyes narrowed down at her, "Inexperience is by no means endearing. Perhaps you can learn from that, _Koshimoto_,"

Turning on his heel, he began to stalk off before he halted in his steps. Swiveling his head just slightly over his shoulder, he quipped, "that is, if any man is _willing_ to teach you."

The younger brother was stupefied, to say the least. What in God's name had gotten into him?

Kasume's lip refused to cease its quivering, though her determination held strong. She would not let that obscene, revolting man embed himself into her heart. She would _not_ cry.

Izuna tensely sighed, giving excuse for his sibling, "It seems the ordeal of marriage and the impeding war has exasperated my brother."

He turned to observe her, "Forgive me, Kasume-san.. Had I been aware that my brother would treat you in such a manner, I would have intervened sooner."

After a time she responded in a breath of a whisper from her lips, "There's no need to ask for forgiveness, Izuna-sama..."

"Might I ask... how the argument began?"

Feeling her heart in her stomach, she never thought to see Madara act such a way, "You once told me that Madara had the utmost respect for the women of our clan, and yet he insists on what a burden they are."

He frowned, "Ah.. He does respect them. I did not fool you,"

Her gaze rose, a brief smile directed at him. She then left, making a hasty escape to the room that was once hers before Izuna's suggestion to the council.

She didn't want to see Uchiha Madara for the remainder of the week, or month even. She had never felt so insulted and humiliated in her whole life… and she was sure there were others that had probably heard their dispute.

For him to speak to her like that.. Especially after the evening they shared the previous night.

Once entering her old room, she lay back against the door and cupped her face in her hands- a slow tear seeping through the cracks between her fingers.

Izuna entered his brother's study, shutting the thick mahogany wood door firmly behind him. He did not need anyone disturbing them while in the midst of their prolonged and _possibly_ aggressive conversation.

Madara did not regard his brother as he continued to write feverishly on the parchment, "Yes, Izuna?"

"Apologize to her."

The Uchiha leader raised his head- an eyebrow arched, "What did you say?"

Izuna dismissed the appeal of rolling his eyes, "It is your duty as her future husband, and thus to your future wife. This argument should have never occurred in the beginning."

The older brother sneered and dropped the quill, leaning back in his seat, "If I am not mistaken, I believe it was said that if I did not find her to my tastes then I would be given the opportunity to select another potential bride."

"..That is true."

"Ah..." Madara curbed his lavished spirit, "So I will designate another possible wife tomorrow afternoon then. Is this of any problem to you, brother?"

Was it by chance that perhaps these two would just not be able to get along? Could he be saving Kasume the disheartening attitude of his older brother by not protesting this?

"..No." Izuna bit out.

Standing, he strode to the elaborate bookshelf along the wall, "Good. Enough of this childish blather." He turned slightly, "And if you so much as attempt to suggest anymore _maidens_, I will have you extruded from the council room."

Neither brother spoke, only the sound of Madara flipping through the thin pages of the book in his palm. Eventually he glimpsed over his shoulder, seeing Izuna still there, "You may leave."

He didn't falter before his brother, "You still have not yet explained how this disagreement broke out."

Madara leered over his shoulder.

Receiving that his brother was in no mood for conversation, Izuna rested his hand on the door knob, "Very well. If you refuse to tell me, then I will find out some other way." He then left the room.

Determined to find out what caused such a stir in the emotions of his sibling, he began to investigate around the stronghold so someone may enlighten him.

And who better than the one involved in the dispute?

* * *

><p><em>Does anyone else use the dark-screen feature on FF? I find it makes reading much easier on the eyes, and also looks nicer. Please review for your package of Madara's sexy underwear mailed right to your doorstep! :)<em>


	10. Tyrant III

_The font on FF is so clunky and big. I like my font sizes pretty tiny. It makes the writing look much neater._

_I checked the stats for this story. Many people are viewing the story, yet not so many choose to review. I understand some are too lazy to write a review (I can be the same), but it's always greatly appreciated._

_I fully implore you all to recommend this story to all your Madara-adoring friends. As always, enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Tyrant III<span>

His knuckle tapped against the door, the sound resonating through the vast hall. Waiting patiently for a moment or so it opened, revealing a maladjusted Kasume who was adjusting the wrinkles in her skirt and stray strands of her hair.

"They told me I would find you here. " She looked him over as the smile on his face held steady. She said nothing, welcoming him into the room before shutting the door. The dark haired shinobi took a seat on a nearby chair while she settled on her old bed.

He noted the slight redness on her face upon inspection. She had been crying to herself in the room.

Speak lively, he mused. He grabbed the bottom of the chair, dragging it closer to her before taking both of her hands into his own. The sudden action startled her but she quickly eased.

It wasn't as though he didn't feel sincere enough to spend the remainder of the day with her; it was that his older brother would be steel-mettled and arduous in the convincing process, thus taking up the majority of his time.

He would need to be hasty if he wanted to mend the two before the meeting.

Izuna suddenly had a thought. Why did he want them to wed? What provoked his certainty about the two of them together that he was going to such lengths?

His sable eyes traveled over her face, unsure of the answer himself. There were many differences between his brother and the woman before him, and yet they were never more alike.

He felt it in his gut is what it came down to. Izuna just simply knew. They were each others opposite while still each others equal.

Concerned, she beheld him from beneath her lashes, "Are you alright, Izuna-sama?"

Her voice had forced him to return, and he nodded. A question he had to ask lingered on the edge of his tongue.

"Do you love my older brother?"

The shinobi noticed her frame stiffen, her eyes connected to his own.

A murmur left her lips, "Yes, I do.."

This was good, Izuna surmised. He had all the pieces and now he just needed to make them fit. And it was clear that Madara was taken with the girl.

The corners of his mouth curled buoyantly, "I see.. Tell me, what is it that you love about him?"

"He is a magnificent leader." She said, "He genuinely cares for the lives of his kinsmen. Observant as well.. He sees qualities of me that even I do not see." The brunette recalled, "Madara-sama is… rather rough around the edges, but he is a good man."

Nodding his agreement, a charming grin flourished on Izuna's features, "Do you find him attractive?"

Tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear, her ivory cheeks tinted scarlet rouge, "..I do.. He is unnoticeably handsome. And rather.. majestic in the way he carries himself."

"I see." Izuna released her hands to fold them in his lap, "Will you disclose to me what happened today?"

She sighed dejectedly, "Yes, I suppose I will." Kasume began, "We were fine upon waking up. I had asked if he needed anything for the day.. He responded with an answer that was-"

Aware of where her sentence was headed, he chimed in, "No need to shy away from his actual words, Kasume-san. Please, tell me in full. You will not be dishonoring him after he has already done so to himself for speaking to you in such a way."

The milky skinned woman accepted this with a bashful nod before proceeding, "I believe he said something along the lines of.. 'oh, and you will go fetch it for me?'"

Izuna sucked his teeth in disapproval of his brother's behaviour, "Continue."

"I inquired as to what he meant by that. I see now that I should not have asked that question.."

He spoke up, "This is by no means your fault."

She pensively hummed in reply and took a slow breath, "Madara-sama had then said that it was my job, seeing that I was not yet his wife, to retrieve anything he desired because I was still no more than a chamber-maid. A servant, was how he said it…"

"I will assume the exchange spiraled from there." The younger brother stood from his seat, grasping the main gist of the feud. He leaned over and cupped a hand to her cheek, "You've been most helpful. Please, do not shed another tear over the matter, Kasume-san. I will make the most of my efforts to resolve the situation, lest it solve itself. Rest will be good for you." He released her cheek with a smile that reached his eyes before leaving the room with a silent shut of the door.

She stared at the door as she listened to the sound of his footsteps become distant. The brunette was certainly grateful for Izuna's efforts to allay the quarrel and soothe her chagrined state. He had been there whenever she needed someone..

Deciding to do as he requested, she laid back and pulled the numbering blankets around her lithe frame and shut her eyes for a bit.

Aware that Madara would no longer be in his study, the younger sibling made his way out to the grounds where his brother would be found practicing and honing techniques with the other Uchiha men.

He made his appearance known as he stepped out onto the dirt, soldiers occasionally greeting him or nodding in his direction.

The elder brother was mid spar in kumite with Uchiha Tanaka, a warrior notably proficient in hand-to-hand.

Izuna came to a halt before the two as the match sustained, "Brother, I must speak with you."

Dodging a fist targeting his kidney, the Uchiha leader retaliated by clasping a hand on the other man's shoulder and hooking a leg around him to dig his heel into the back of Tanaka's knee, forcing him to drop to the ground.

Madara stepped away, allowing his opponent to recover for a moment as he regarded his young brother, "What."

The sibling said nothing, only motioned his head to the entrance to the grounds where they could speak in solitude. Giving the order to continue with another shinobi, the elder brother then followed.

"What is it now, Izuna."

"I've spoken to Kasume-sa-"

The older male quipped snidely, "I thought I had told you not to pull anymore tricks out of your sleeve."

A smile quirked on the young man's face, "Those rules are exclusive to when the council is in session. Just as well, I believe you had said I am not to suggest any new potential partners, not that I could not refer any old ones."

Madara snarled, "Enough of your meddling!"

"Please brother, hear me!"

"I do so consistently, Izuna. However, this is time I will not." The gallant man had turned to stomp off until his brother had clamped onto his arm.

He glared down at the appendage that had sized him before their eyes leveled, "It is true, Kasume-san is merely a chamber-maid at the moment, but that doesn't excuse your actions. She is of Uchiha blood just like you and I."

"Half." Madara retorted with a sneer.

"Regardless, she deserves the equal amount of respect which you would give to me, and any other Uchiha."

"Are you about finished?"

"It is not too late to repair this, Madara."

The older Uchiha barked the reply, "You are implying I want it to be repaired! I do _not_ desire to be wed, Izuna!"

At a loss for words, Izuna's eyes widened marginally while he sought to hear his brother's contention.

Madara glowered at his sibling, "I do not want any other obligation than the one I hold for the prosperity of this clan. A marriage will make me susceptible and impetuous. It will make her a target for our foes!" He growled, "I cannot afford that!"

He breathed a sigh as his arms crossed, "You are the sole person I am devoted to, because you are family."

The younger of the two was cognizant to the intentions of his sibling, "..You are doing this to drive her away. You want her to detest you so you will not be plagued by the condition of her safety."

"Enough. I am leaving."

The young Uchiha didn't pursue his brother as he stalked off. He kneaded the crook of his neck and contemplated what his next act would be, but failed to produce one.

Madara was decisive with his will, and would persist to hold it firm. His brother held it all in his hands, but refused to open his palms. He did not know if his brother loved the modest brunette, in fact he was rather dubious to it. She had proven herself to be a viable wife, but the raven-maned warlord only envisioned her with fondness.

There was only about an hour or so before council was held. Izuna was reluctant to confess he was not able to restore their connection before the congregation.

After a short trek, he arrived in the council hall and discovered Kasume in the room along with several other elites sitting at the long table. He observed that the puffy redness among her eyes and cheeks had faded, restoring snowy white skin in its place.

She caught his gaze on her and smiled somberly, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she waited for the committee to commence. He had occupied a seat just a chair or so down from where she sat while he ventured to get a glimpse of her without being overly conspicuous.

Moments later, Madara ambled into the grand hall, eluding the stare of his brother as he had commandeered the chair next to him, thoroughly disregarding the presence of Kasume.

"Councilmen, we find ourselves here once more to discuss the forthcoming bride of Uchiha Madara."

Izuna's eyes idly traversed the committee members before narrowing as he spotted the disingenuous man from the sparing competition sitting amidst the council. Uchiha Juiro, he recalled the name. He followed the man's line of sight to find that it rested on the dark-haired young woman to his left.

"We have bear witness to the diverse handful of circumstances wherein Uchiha Kasume and Uchiha Madara have been closely affiliated. Uchiha Izuna, since the woman present was of your suggestion, we will permit the floor to you first." A main council member declared, lifting an open hand.

Izuna spoke laconically, "I am sore to say the relationship between Kasume-san and my brother is a fractious one..."

"What was the particular complication?"

The younger brother shifted a little uneasily in his seat, "Perhaps Kasume-san will be more efficient in detailing the quandary."

The members of the council looked pointedly at the female in question.

Her lips were drawn in uncertainty as she faintly answered, "Madara-sama and I… were not destined to become husband and wife."

The quieten of the committee room held transiently after she conceded the statement. The slate eyes of Madara lingered on her.

"You fought." Juiro affirmed, peering at her before chiming, "Might you elucidate the argument?"

Exhaling his ire, Madara lounged in the chair as his hand cradled his chiseled jaw, "Does such a question have any significance, or are we simply dawdling?"

"Very well," A long-haired chairman acceded, "Will you attest the legitimacy of her statement?"

The Uchiha leader was taciturn, "..She speaks the truth."

One of the councilmen nodded his head, "Understood. Thank you Kasume-san, you may leave."

She stood from the chair, bowing cordially to the council before vacating the room; heedless to the obsidian eyes streaming after her.

* * *

><p><em>Welp, that's chapter ten. WE DOUBLE DIGITS NOW.<em>

_Will you guys give me some good **synonyms/describing words for Madara?** (ie, what kind of person he is) Just leave them in your **review**, or send me a **PM** with your suggestions. As always, please review._


	11. Tyrant IV

To my readers: _I'm sorry I've been away so long, everyone. This story WILL be finished and will smuggle its way into the canon plot. I won't make any excuses, but I'll tell you that I've been riddled no motivation and a hint of writer's block (Not only that, but some personal injuries as well. She's OK folks!). I try my absolute best to use my full potential when writing, so if I'm taking a long time (which I usually do..) it's because I want to put down everything that needs to be told for full immersion and comprehension of the story. Again, I'm sorry; bear with me._

_Has anyone else noticed Madara's obsession with relating dancing to fighting? I mean, I get it but.. me thinks he must have just as many snazzy moves on the dance floor as he does off it. He's probably a dance-off king. He would probably be a great drunk dancer too. Madara comes off to me as a guy who would love disco/funk. With his bellbottoms on.._

_Also, vote in the new poll on my page concerning new story ideas! Who wants some Tobirama? I know I do._

**Edit:** _HE'S DEAD. Oh God, he's dead! Come back to me! I want to go back to the time when Madara was shirtless and murdering everyone, please._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Tyrant IV<span>

The council had ceased further discussion until the doors had closed and her footsteps had withdrawn from the hall.

Peering down at the apathetic Madara, a main advisor reclined in his seat and enlaced his fingers, "We have stipulated the details from Izuna's proposition, subsequently provided ample time for you to enamour the girl, and all the while you have remained dispassionate."

The raven-maned shinobi stared phlegmatically at the man, drumming his fingers against the upholstery on the armrest.

"We will proceed with the circumstances by our own ruling." The councilman leered, "Surely a debate will not be necessary this time around, will it Madara? Izuna?"

The two siblings were reticent as the older remained aloof, a riposte on the nip of his tongue, while the younger spoke cordially for the both of them, "Ah.. no."

The committee member dipped his head, then gestured loosely to the rear of the room, "May I introduce Uchiha Yanai."

Propping his elbow onto the rest as he situated himself into lounge, Madara braced his lulling head with a thumb to his jaw and finger to his temple, petulance distinct in his face. His slate eyes slid to the woman who had approached the center of the room as the man went on to impart her avocations and assigned efforts within the walls.

Her skin was fair but not the milky porcelain that Kasume's was, he noticed. Her hair shone pure ebon as it flowed down her back, analogous to the inky hue of her eyes.

Surmising his scrutiny, his eyes then trailed elsewhere and sensed the woman's derision from his indifference.

The long haired chairman disregarded the blasé countenance of the clan head, progressing with the colloquy, "As you are all aware, war will be upon us on the morrow- it would be beneficial for the couplet to fraternize, no?"

"Not only fraternize," Juiro offered, directing his line of sight to the less than congenial Madara, "I reckon many of my fellow board members would advocate they copulate this eve."

His brow quirked boldly as he held the unyielding shinobi's withering gaze, "Simply as contingency. Heaven forbid anything were to happen to you, Madara-sama." He claimed, smiling, "Certainly not insinuating that we impugn your abilities."

Premonition struck Izuna of his brother's impending fiery explosion of a retort and hastily rectified, "To my understanding, Kasume-san's possessions are still occupying my brother's chamber." His eyes fell to Madara, who had been watching him attentively.

"The removal could potentially take a full day." Izuna guesstimated.

"Ah, that would be an issue." One of the council members chimed, "Perhaps it would be choice for such affairs to delay until Madara has returned - unscathed, of course."

Juiro gaped with a furrowing brow, "Are you willing to make that gamble?"

"Was it not you who had professed our absolute faith in Madara's aptitude?" A councilman quipped.

He ran a hand through his sheared taupe hair, his lips a firm line. A clap of weathered hands had prompted the outfit back to the prior exchange, "The woman's belongings will be returned to her own chamber, and Yanai will adopt Madara's bed. We will review the fornication for another day. "

Resounding agreement flooded the room, bringing the assembly to a close. The first to erupt through the sturdy walnut wood doors was Madara, disappearing down the corridor with his younger sibling accompanying him shortly after.

"I take it you are upset."

"Not _now_, Izuna."

The ambient cracking of distant thunder emanating from the north embraced the brothers as they vacated outdoors, a mild vapour of dew and tepid rain dribbling from the nubilous sky as they stepped onto the planked terrace, sheltered beneath the eaves of the clay tiled roof. The foliage within the compound rustled with the occasional crisp breeze, the leaves quivering after each trickling droplet of water.

Leaning against a column, Izuna folded his arms and gazed at the saturated courtyard, "Lamentably, there is little that you and I can do about it."

"That one. With the awful sandy hair." Madara muttered in reverie, his eyes on the rippling puddle of murky water in the sodden dirt, his hands twitching in anticipation, "He will receive his just deserts."

He brooded a moment longer before he pried himself away from the plaster wall, beads of rain dampening his adumbral hair and clothing as he traversed out into the rain.

**.**

She rubbed at the soot on her face as she knelt before the stone and clay oven, wedging in several more pieces of lump wood into the igneous blazing pit while the scorching iron pot above hissed temperately, the stew inside boiling over the heat. The stew had been cooked with a variety of vegetables consisting of daikon radishes, potatoes, green onions, finely chopped garlic cloves, a pinch of mirin, and as the bulk of the meal- thinly sliced broiled beef.

It had been one of the handful of times wherein Kasume was stationed over the preparation of the meal. Crops and goods were brought in abundance for stock, fundamentally all produce within the stronghold having been grown and harvested by Uchiha hands.

The brunette stood and brushed the dirt and ash from her smock and dress. The woman beside her smiled as she fluffed the steaming rice in a pot adjacent to the bubbling stew, "Go on. The others and I will see to it that everyone is served."

She straightened, "Are you sure?"

After a nod from the mid-aged woman, the brunette hung her sullied apron on the hook and bid a swift wave to her fellow ladies and retired from the kitchen, proceeding through the lobby to emerge outside. She breathed an even sigh of the serene dusk wind; the sky a hue of flaring orange and crimson that converged into indigo.

The terrain was still dampened from the rain shower earlier that noon, maculating the dirt with sporadic puddles and besmirching water spots. The bucolic street was alight with a warm glow from the small bars and shops, an Uchiha painted lantern or board suspended from every roof; a sparse number of Uchiha members chatting away or imbibing with comrades in the nightlife.

Lifting the beige dividing curtain, Kasume stepped into the bathhouse and removed her sandals. She favored to bathe while the pools were vacant amid dawn or late eve to indulge in a longer soak. Slipping into the women's side, she stripped off her clothing and let it drop to her feet. She freed her hair of the cloth tie, the dark tresses cascading off her shoulder.

She took one of the wood basins stacked in the corner of the room and set it under the perennial rustic spigot, situating herself on the small stool as she waited for the tub to fill. She gingerly poured the scalding water over her skin and hair, flinching under the blunt heat. Dipping the cloth into the tub, she lathered the wax soap in her hands and proceeded to wash her skin and hair.

Pouring the basin over herself, she rinsed the bubbling suds from her bare skin, refined with new-found glow. She ran her hands through her sopping dark hair with just a driblet of rosemary oil. Cleansing her palms under the current of water from faucet, she turned the squeaking valve shut and stood from the stool, wrapping the terrycloth around her midframe.

Immersing a foot into the mineralized water, she released the towel as she entered the steaming hot bath slowly, a breath of a sigh leaving her as she submerged.

She smiled and swept her hands atop the surface of the gently rolling water, the wafting steam rising to the paneled wood roof. Wriggling her toes beneath the water, she embraced the rippling warmth as she glimmered at stone and wood framed bath.

The door had brusquely slid open; a masculine voice heard, "_Ah_.. Good fortune smiles upon me."

**.**

The blacksmith meticulously inspected the honed edge of the glinting blade, peering down the salient steel; sharpened with utmost finesse by whetstone. He ran a finger down the smooth temper line, exulted by his immaculate craft. Sheathing the blade, his old smiling face was leathery from the sun and blackened by the embers of the firepit. His weathered hands were marred with the old scars of burn marks from the days long past of his apprenticeship in the craft. He handed the blade to the refined leader, "Here you are, Madara-sama; sharpened with the dexterity to slice a head clear off the neck of your opponent."

"You have my sincerest gratitude, Fusuma." Receiving the sword from the man, he harnessed the weapon to the cloth belt on his waist and tossed a small leather pouch to the man, jingling with coin. The old man caught it to his chest, his mouth agape, "Madara-sama, I cannot accept this.."

The shinobi began his trek down the dirt street, reserving no room for dispute as he spoke over his shoulder, "Purchase a new whetting stone. Your current one is wearing."

The old man undid the tie enclosing the small pouch and glanced inside. About a baker's dozen pieces of gold coin gave weight to the bag. More than enough for a new stone. The weathered man smiled with a sad sense of appreciation before he fastened the bag and got back to work.

The aligning shops and bars that had thrived with activity were devoid as the hour of the night traversed. The chorus of crickets veiled beneath tall stems of moist grass and the reverberant hoot of a reposed night owl served as the nighttide's chorale in the crisp drafting air; the scuff of his woven straw sandals against the small clods and pellets of soil beneath his feet lulling him into an idle muse as he tread toward the main house with rest in mind.

A woman's scream pierced the night air in a trill of fear, charging him to halt where he stood. Discerning the origin of the cry, Madara took off and impelled over the rooftops of homes and stores before dropping down into the lane. He ran to the bathhouse and threw open the sliding door that lead directly out to the street.

He immediately perceived a distressed and flustered Kasume, a cloth scantily wrapped around her faltering wet figure. His attention then slid to Uchiha Juiro, who stood in the threshold of the women's bath with solely fabric tied around his waist.

"What is this." Madara demanded.

A chortle was heard from the sandy haired man, "A misunderstanding.. I seem to have made the mistake of entering the women's side rather than the men's."

The leader's eyes slimmed, the muscles in his jaw growing taut, "And yet you managed to remove your clothing beforehand."

"My clothing is in the men's side. I must not have been paying attention to where I was headed after visiting the washrooms." A tense smile edged onto Juiro's face.

The council member had constructed his words to appear with the innocence of accident; however the tinge of a quiver in his voice and rigid frame had exposed him.

Madara felt his lip curl into a sneer. Striding toward the shelf where Kasume's robe was piled, he whipped it from the basket and returned to her dithering frame. He laid his free hand against her lower back and guided her to the door he had entered from, giving her a gentle push out of the bathhouse.

Remaining in the doorway, the shinobi's head gradually craned over his shoulder, "...I suggest that you take precaution in the future so such circumstances will not occur again, councilman." His eyes met with Juiro, "For your own sake."

Madara shut the door behind him before the man could retort. He was then left with the sight of a tremulous and dripping wet Kasume - standing out in the dimly lit street with the breezing cloth around her mid.

"Come." He snatched her hand into his own and began pulling her down the street while she struggled to keep up.

Madara stopped outside the doors to a small gathering hall which was square in size. So small, it had never been used as anything other than a storage for crates of various nature and rolls of fabric.

His vigilant eyes scanned the desolate street before sliding the door open and shoving her inside. He stepped in after her and secured the door behind him.

Turning, he gazed at her from head to toe – her dripping dark hair and wriggling bare feet on the tatami mat. The room was lit only by the subdued warm glow of the lanterns outside, the mute light enhancing the lineaments of her form. She was holding the fabric firmly to her body while she scanned the nearly empty room before her eyes met his.

That look of absolute innocence..

He strained a sigh as he raked a hand through his dark mess of hair, then handed her the robe and sash. She looked down at the robe then back at him before she nodded compliantly and turned. As Madara promptly averted his eyes, it came to him that should have left the room.

The sound of the cloth hitting the tatami mat resonated in his ears as he tersely swallowed the build of saliva in his mouth. His gaze languidly slid to her, lingering on the smooth curve of her back and slim waist. The clan leader licked at the corner of his lip as his slimmed eyes caressed her pure milky skin and the entirety of her exposed backside.

He tilted his head ever so slightly as his brow quirked... Even her behind was kind.

With the robe fully covering her body, Madara looked away just as she turned to face him. Acknowledging that she had finished changing, he nodded before their eyes met.

"Thank you..." She murmured, fidgeting slightly with the hem of her sleeve.

The pair endured the silence as the only audible sounds were from the thriving nocturnal creatures in the trees and grass loitering in the late hour.

Her face flushed a gentle pink hue as she observed how closely they stood before their eyes locked. Madara fell bewitched by the soft features of her visage lit by the burning lanterns; her eyelashes creating delicate shadows against her skin.

Madara slowly lifted his arms and gathered her to him, leaning down to inhale the gentle floral scent of her damp hair. He tenderly nuzzled his nose against her neck, leaving soft kisses sparingly along her skin. Her breathing grew arid as Madara continued his passionate ministrations on her. His lips left her neck to graze against her own pink ones, his warm breath caressing her face.

She was mesmerized by his ever so slight ragged intake of breath, by his lips, by the morbidly handsome face that was a mere hairsbreadth away. Kasume threaded her hand into his inky locks, caressing his scalp gently as he purred gruffly. His eyes glazed with enamour as one of his hands went behind her neck, drawing her forward as he kissed her sensually. She leaned into his embrace as her lips moved delicately against his. A growl released from his throat as he held her closer to him, his hands dragging along her back and waist.

Whenever he kissed her, she always melted in his embrace, wanting more. She wondered if such things were healthy.

He stopped kissing her and brushed the wet strands of hair from her face as while caught their breath. The tips of his fingers glided up and down her arm, his voice a low hum, "…We leave for war at dawn."

Kasume couldn't handle his gaze and tone any more than she could handle the pandemonium of thoughts that preceded it. She witnessed an unusual change in his face so subtle she had almost missed it.

"Dawn..?" Her soft whisper, like a butterfly's kiss echoing in his ear. She searched his face, "When will you return?"

"On the fortnight."

Her eyes settled on his chest, watching as it rose and fell with each breath he took. She bit down on her lip as she caressed a tuft of his cascading black hair, trembling just slightly, "I.. "

Madara held her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he forced her chin up to face him, "Worrying is fruitless."

She sniffled mutely, "I cannot help it.."

His ebon eyes ran slowly down her face, his mouth set in a straight line. After a moment he scoffed, "You honestly believe I will return with substantial injuries?"

Kasume looked away, her heart dipping into the icy pool of her stomach.

"I will be fine." He breathed in all seriousness.

She mustered a small smile at him in response, he pulled her tighter into his arms and held her firmly. To his surprise, Kasume rested her head against his chest as she returned his embrace, clutching him tightly.

He straightened from the wall and reached around his chest to clasp the small hand that was bunched against his back, "I will escort you to your room."

"Um.." She voiced he pulled her along toward the door.

The raven haired shinobi glanced over his shoulder, "What?"

"I have no shoes..." Kasume replied miserably

Ahh, that was right. He forgot to pick them up back in the bathhouse. He glimpsed down at her feet – one foot placed on top of the other for warmth. His eyes accessed the room before he released her hand, "Wait here."

Madara approached one of the several crates and pried it open with little effort. Digging around inside, he shut it and searched another. Finally, he retrieved what he sought and returned to her side. A pair of woven straw sandals were dropped on the floor.

"Put those on."

She slipped the shoes onto her feet; they were horribly too big, but they would have to do.

Staring down at her feet, his shoulders began to shake a little, his head beginning to lower.

Kasume tilted her head slightly, "Are you laughing?"

He straightened and latched his hand onto hers, "No. Come on,"

As he began to pull her toward the door, Kasume squeaked.

"What is it now?"

"The cloth!" She swiveled on her heel and bent to pick up the terrycloth from the tatami mat, then linked her fingers with his again.

Madara eyed her hand before returning his gaze to her, "Forgetting anything else?"

The brunette smiled as she shook her head.

His lip gave a slight quirk, "Good."

They left the makeshift storage and ventured into the midst of midnight. Madara strode ahead of her as they began the trek back to the main house while she lagged behind, having to increase her pace to keep up with his long strides; he noticed this and slowed for her.

Kasume felt touched by his minute act of consideration and patience. She enjoyed walking with him and found it comforting with his hand encasing her own as they walked together. She felt safe being with him. She looked down at their laced fingers, a fond smile growing on her lips.

The two meandered down the dully lit hallway of the main building which was permeated with stillness and repose. While they remained side by side, Madara still managed to take the lead and maneuvered them through the winding corridors before they finally halted before one of the many doors.

He scrutinized the door with a nip of distaste, "Your previous room."

She nodded languidly, bidding him another thank you and goodnight, allowing her hand fall from his as she moved to enter the room. Abruptly, she was pulled back, her hands bracing themselves against his chest as she collapsed into his frame. Her eyes trailed up and met his dark gaze, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss.

She felt his arms coil gently around her waist, holding her as though she were the most fragile thing in the world while he rested his chin atop her head. After a moment, he pulled back, "Stay away from that council member with the stupid sandy hair."

"Jurio?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever his name is."

She smiled and complied with a nod, saying their goodnights before she entered her bedroom and left Madara in the solitude of the hallway. He stood at her door for a moment longer, then decided he had been lingering there long enough and made his way to his own chamber.

* * *

><p><em>-Mirin is alcohol used for cooking.<br>_

**Please Read:** _While I love hearing from you all, every author wishes for a review that says little more than "Ohmygod, give more!"_

_So I suppose, what I'm saying is that we – in our wonderful relationship – should take and give. (You take the chapter, then give a review. I take the review, and give you a chapter.) This is the way to a loving, healthy and blossoming partnership. Now, get over here and gimme some sugar!_


	12. Holy Wars I

_As always, thank you again to all my devoted and wonderful reviewers. I'll be writing the next chapter of this story as soon as this uploads._

Oh my God. The most recent Naruto ending..

_I think I'm paralyzed. My heart has stopped._

_At first, I was like, "Is he smiling? No, no…" but then… He totally was._  
><em>And I started screaming. I was sploosh-ing all over the place.<em>

_PS: These fillers are just awful._

...

_Not sure if I mentioned this, but the ages are as follows:_  
><em>Madara: 23<em>  
><em>Izuna: 22<em>  
><em>Kasume: 19<em>

_Madara became leader at 20.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Holy Wars I<span>

The men had gathered by the gate at first light, and songbirds had begun to sing their dawn chorus. The soldiers had been conducting finalizations and adjustments to their armaments and steel plates of their reinforced armour. Many were exchanging words with their loved ones before the hour of departure. As Kasume came into the stirring courtyard, her hazel eyes found a young man who was embracing his teary and apprehensive grandmother. Another man, a father, kissing the forehead of his infant daughter who seemed addled, her young mind unable to understand where her father was going.

A distinct twinge of empathy vexed her as she looked on at the small bundled child. Removing her gaze, she located the two brothers who were speaking together as the older altered his armour to fit comfortably on his shoulders. It struck as though Madara had gotten less than an adequate amount of rest, while Izuna was prepared and spry. It left her no wonder; the clan leader had been awake for much longer than he presumably intended. Izuna caught eyes with her and sent a kind smile, holding the arm of his brother and gesturing in her direction where his sight fell on her as well.

"Good morning." Izuna greeted as they came to a stop before her. Smiling, she returned the kind salutation.

Madara rested a gloved hand to his hip, as tall and dark as ever, "You came?"

With a nod, she brushed a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I wanted to see you both off."

The older brother surveyed her then turned his head to the side, scoffing.

Kasume smiled regardless and handed them both a small, lacquered wood box wrapped in durable cloth, "Please take these for the trials ahead."

Izuna unraveled the knot of fabric and lifted the lid, revealing a freshly made warm meal of rolled eggs, steamed rice, grilled salmon and a variety of cooked vegetables. The younger brother held a box that featured a few pickled plums, while the older received a meal that included a handful of inarizushi.

Madara narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the fried tofu pouches and slowly looked up from the compact meal, "Who told you?"

She smiled and pointed a slender finger to Izuna, who began laughing, "Ah, my secret is out."

The two brothers tucked the boxed meal into the weapon satchel weaved into the band of their waist. "We give you our thanks," Izuna acclaimed her effort. He then raised a brow as he asked, "Considering the.. events of the previous day, it seems quite peculiar that you would cook a meal for a man who is no longer your fiancé, no?"

Her eyes met with Madara, who returned the glance. The younger sibling nearly caught this, though Madara had already averted his attention. Much unlike her, she managed to spout a little white lie, "I.. assumed it would be a kind gesture to make amends."

Izuna smiled genially, "You never stray from an opportunity to resolve a discord; one of the many things I applaud in you."

Her head bowed ever slightly in appreciation, "Thank you, Izuna-sama.."

"Not at all."

The echoes of preparation were dying down, giving the impression that the men at the gate were ultimately prepared for the war ahead. Her heart gave a shudder as she looked to Madara and asked, "When will you be leaving?"

"About now. Come Izuna," The older brother beckoned him to follow. They made their way to the fore of the bevy of kinsfolk; voices ceased as the company acknowledged their clan head before them.

Madara inspected the mass of soldiers with a keen eye as the cool morning wind toyed with his dark hair, "This war holds no contrast from every other we have waged.." Slowly, he began to pace along them, "The laurels, prestige and triumphs of the Uchiha will not waver nor go unnoticed!" He spoke with grandeur, captivating them with echoing morale, "The Senju are imprudent and are nil in comparison to our blood! As retribution to our brothers, fathers and uncles, and by all that you hold dear," Madara bellowed valiantly, "we will _not_ lie recumbent! _We will conquer_!"

The unified and spirited roars from every one of the men filled the stronghold with vigor as they raised their vast array of weaponry into the mauve sky, their conviction a thunder for all to hear.

Kasume stood in awe and revered his ability to connect and appeal to an entire crowd with his authoritarian demeanor and superior leadership, succeeding to fill even her with pride for the clan.

Izuna came and stood at her side as he chuckled, "He always has been a natural born leader, and very ambitious in that sense." He folded his arms as they watched the broad assembly of soldiers die down from their exuberance and file into column formation before the gates, "Madara is accustomed to giving orders. Taking control is something he does unconsciously and reflexively."

"Indeed.." Kasume wholeheartedly agreed as she looked on, the breeze brushing the locks of her dark hair against her face.

With a sigh, he turned to face her; that habitual smile never ceasing, "Regrettably, I must be going. The van requires me as it does Madara."

She grasped his hand; her salient, nurturing disposition noted, "Please take care of yourself, Izuna-sama.."

Izuna stared openly at the woman however fleetingly came to, his eyes flickering to their conjoined hands. He glanced along the side to the mass of clansmen then looked back to her, a diffident laugh leaving his lips, "Holding firm with honorifics, Kasume-san?"

Abashed, she released his hand and gazed downward as a smile touched her, "Forgive me... I suppose it is one of my tendencies."

"Think nothing of it." The grin met his eyes, "We will revise such things when I return." Izuna bid his farewells and migrated to the vanguard.

Just across the forum stood Madara, petulance in his leer and arms crossed over his plated chest. Beside him stood Uchiha Kenzo, a talented shinobi who had been granted furlough due to the intense injury he had sustained in his right arm and shin of his leg from the last battle. Even now, he remained heavily bandaged although recuperation was slowly but surely making its way. Together they scanned the small gathering of clan members who had come to witness the departure.

"That man, there." Madara muttered, a significant edge in his voice. His glaring path of sight directed to a man in white robes and sheared taupe hair, standing amongst the crowd; naively unaware of the two observing him, "I want you to watch him. Anywhere he goes, you follow. Understand?" His jaw grew taut as he watched him, "Report to me on his movements when I return."

"Yes, Madara-sama." Kenzo nodded and took his dismissal, his perceptive eyes trailing the man intently as he stepped off to the sidelines.

The Uchiha leader left the vicinity and his eye caught Kasume, who was patiently watching the shinobi gather into formation for departure. He approached her so suddenly that her body gave a jolt as she recoiled, looking up at him; wondering where he had come from.

"You want me to leave so desperately that you waited this long?" He inquired, raising a brow.

She looked at him agape before finally managing to speak, "No, I-"

Thoroughly amused, an awry grin tugged at his lip, making her aware that he was only. After a moment, her eyes fell from him and a sigh left her, leaving behind a lingering puff of steam in the chilly early morning air. The sudden melancholy change in her countenance troubled him.

Madara scowled, "What is it?"

She was silent, at first, as her eyes were still averted from him entirely. She then spoke, "…Should anything happen-"

"Is that stress in your voice?"

Her eyes trailed up from the clods of dirt and pebbles by her feet to meet his face. Not a word was heard from Kasume as she watched him solemnly; the multitude of vexing emotions swirling within her became evident to him.

"Good lord, woman." He snapped, almost roughly, "Must you constantly worry?" He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her, "I am not the leader of this clan without reason."

His minute attempt at consoling her proved unsuccessful as she still withheld that forlorn look. With an exhale, Madara then chose to route a different approach.

The man had never appeared so tall and dark as he did when he reached his gloved hand out and lifted her chin up towards his sharp and handsome features, "I am more than capable." He murmured, "Although, seeing you filled with such concern is… charming, to say the least."

A gentle smile met her lips, her eyes softening at him. How could a man who was bursting with eminence and _moderately _deadly undertones be so… gentle. Now that she thought of it, he had been nothing but tender to her; albeit still somewhat bristly and surly at times but kind in his own way. The only time he had ever been different was during that incident in the hallway.

Perhaps, she thought, his affections last night were his attempt at apologizing to her. The truth was she wasn't angry at him anymore. She had long forgiven him.

Surprisingly, he gave an off center smile of his own, "Have I eased you?"

"Somewhat, yes." She was still smiling as she nodded.

He released her chin and let his hand fall to his side, "Good. Now," His proximity was dangerous, "how about a farewell kiss?"

The brunette gaped at him, "Here..?" She glanced around the courtyard warily before back to him and asking prudently, "After being formally separated by the council?"

Madara stood still as he looked at her passively, his lips pursed. His eyes left her briefly as he glanced to a nearby home, "…There is a wall there."

She laughed against the palm of her hand before she weaved her fingers into his gloved ones, adjusting his position ever so slightly so that his back would face the many clan members nearby, and that she would be shielded entirely by his frame.

With her hand still laced with his, she arched up onto her toes and sweetly kissed his soft cheek. After pulling away, Madara watched her with lowly-lidded eyes and wrapped his free hand around her waist, bringing her body flush against his and mumbled, "You missed." He tilted his head to the side, capturing her cerise lips.

Eventually Madara ended his siege on her and pulled away, but had not removed his hands. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him to see that he was watching her, a slight pull of a smirk on his lips. He unthreaded their hands, however lifted hers to rest against the vermillion armor plate covering his chest. He tucked a tendril of dark hair behind her ear, all the while looking at her; studying the way her sunlit eyes danced across his handsome face in absolute enamour.

Completely enthralled by her, any effort to suppress his slowly etching grin was altogether impossible.

He then nonchalantly glanced over his shoulder at the properly lined myriad of soldiers, as if he and Kasume hadn't been taking part in any activities that would be deemed questionable. His arms dropped and he removed himself from her, a grim reminder that he would be departing for the war ahead.

As a last parting, he tenderly swiped a gloved finger beneath her chin; already had his change of face and demeanor become authoritative, girding himself for the impending battle - his semblance the very word of power, "I will return soon."

She wanted to reach out and grasp his hand; wrapping herself up in him and preventing him from leaving, but instead she nodded and compelled herself to smile with optimism in mind that he would keep his oath and would come back with no injuries or at very least none that would leave him incapacitated, or God help her, dismembered. Not only that, but taking his word that their return would be nigh.

Yet war was a guessing game for all – there was no viable way of foretelling how long combat would wage. There were no averages in war. The wives, children, mothers, sisters, elderly, injured and few men who were scholars, councillors or compound-bound medics would all anticipate their husbands, fathers, sons, older brothers, grandchildren and friends to return home from battle – or not return.

The wait was a constant reminder of a loved one's life hanging in the balance.

Nevertheless the spirits were high as the towering paneled gates proceeded to open with a humming groan, revealing a traveled and wide dirt road that would wind down from the sierra where the Uchiha were situated. The stronghold was only a short walk to the base of the mountain and level land, however the nearest township was half an hour's travel away.

The two brothers were settled at the vanguard as the path to the outside was now revealed. Madara whirled to face the infantry behind him and barked the thundering command, "Let's move!" Immediately after the order rang out, the legion of Uchiha men commenced their march; the resounding clangor of metal and rustling weaponry complimenting the raucous of their steps.

Kasume observed in reverence at their impeccably synchronized movements. The kith and kin who would remain within the citadel cheering their beloved persons on as they progressed through the gates.

Her hazel eyes left the soldiers as she looked to a small child and mother, waving to the man of their household, then gazed at a young boy calling out to his older brother. Despite that many had shed tears, everyone in the vicinity was... smiling.

Astounded by their adamant optimism, she too was compelled to smile and wave as she gazed off at the backs of the departing brothers.

**.**

The listless imbrued bodies of mangled men lay strewn throughout the charred, devastated terrain. Portions of the human anatomy, such as arms, legs and other severed limbs were sprinkled amidst the stalks of long, tarnished grass. Resonating in the sharp wafts of air were the agonized moans and cries from droves of torpid shinobi, a somber croon of voices, beseeching for their lives as they peered at death; cognizant of their own mortality.

Splattered in blood of his own and more so that of his enemy, Madara ambled into the area with a slight limp in his leg. Only moments ago he had ended a man's life, and was intent on ending another. Soil and blood were caked onto his armour with only a few tears in the flowing plum fabric of his clothing. A streak of blood that trickled from the crown of his head to his brow had long dried, and the cut on his lip that had blood dribbling down his chin had begun to scab over, however the iron taste remained on his tongue.

Plumes of smoke continued to rise amongst the smoldering field that once was verdure. The Uchiha leader staggered to a halt to catch his breath momentarily before continuing onward. The accumulation of human remains had given the air a rancid odour melded with the suffocating fumes of dark smoke; the turf beneath his sandal had a revolting glaze of gooey crimson liquid and viscera. Surveying the dispersed and limited battle occurring in the distance that was comprised of the remaining men, Madara lurched to advance toward the fray but fell still upon hearing a rasping whimper calling him. He swiveled around to discern the source of the voice.

"Madara-sama..." The faint call was caught again.

His rufescent eyes narrowed as he spotted the quivering body of one of his soldiers. Madara briskly approached the man he had nearly passed by and knelt down at his side, the fabric covering his knee staining from the pool of blood beneath his fellow clan member.

The fatally injured man, Uchiha Takagi, who had only seen seventeen years, was gasping for breath as sweat poured down his face in beads; his hand pressed firmly against his abdomen. Sanguine liquid coated his hand to such an extent that it had collected beneath the tips of his fingernails.

"Madara-sama.." He wheezed, the whole of his mouth and chin was coated in both dried and wet blood. His body began to rack with deep, saturated coughs as he spat up more blood, "Please..."

With a stiffened gaze, the raven-maned man looked into the weakly lidded eyes of the wounded boy, who watched Madara as if he were his last promise of survival. Nodding, he placed his palm atop Takagi's and gently pried his hand off his abdomen.

His gut had broadly been sliced open, thoroughly revealing a mass segment of his internal organs, specifically his entrails. The head of the Uchiha regarded the boy crucially, but remained impassive in order for the adolescent to stay calm. Madara collectedly scanned the surrounding area for a medic, albeit with a sense of urgency.

A panicked cry was heard and Madara immediately heeded the boy. Absolute unfiltered terror was written across Takagi's face as he gaped at the severe, open gouge in his stomach. His body rushing with fear, he struggled to lift himself to stare closer at his visible innards in horrific disbelief. As he had moved, blood had begun to steadily flood over the sides of his midriff, rising in magnitude by the second.

"Medic!" Madara bellowed as he took the boy's hand with his own and together held them on top of his stomach as deep red liquid commenced to spurt out of the gaping injury. He had attempted to stop the blood flow only for it to shoot out like a geyser.

_"Mama! … Mama!"_ Takagi screamed, hoarse of breath. He swallowed each gulp of air that could enter his lungs before he began to choke on the blood that demanded release from his mouth. His body convulsed in effort to inhale oxygen but was met only with the nauseating fluid that tenaciously clung to his throat.

In uncomprehending terror, his eyes rolled back into their sockets, giving a clear and chilling view to the state of his tormented, writhing body. Madara stood by as he watched him struggle, unable to do anything. He was beyond even the point of immediate medical attention.

"Forgive me." He murmured the forlorn apology.

Swiftly retrieving his blade from the sheath, he drove the pointed edge through the heart of his dying kin in an act of coup de grâce. Madara stared down at the deceased adolescent as he pulled the sword from his chest and sheathed it. His hands curled into fists as his he felt the muscles of his back and shoulder tighten, the chilling wind tousling his wild hair. Not a moment later, he leapt into the remaining battlefield and caught eyes with a roughened Izuna upon his arrival.

"Have no fear in adversity!" The Uchiha leader commanded with vigor, surveying the pull of war.

Over a charred hill not far yonder, a handful of battered Senju appeared from a previous encounter. Among them was Senju Hashirama.

Each side now had both respective leaders at the fore.

"Who wants to die?" Madara challenged, his face darkening.

* * *

><p><em>Dark stuff in this chapter, huh?<em>  
><em>Please be sure to review, I'd greatly appreciate it.<em>


End file.
